


How Seagulls Fly

by ClaraHue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Princess Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma has always longed for adventure, and has always loved the sea. After a suitor asks Emma to go on a small ship adventure she quickly agrees. But the trip may be more then she bargained for when one night the ship is taken over by pirates. Will Emma have the grand adventure she’s always dreamed of, or will things end badly. And will she ever get back home to her family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s life has always been wonderful. But she’s always longed for adventure. A young suitor comes with an offer she can’t resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So I thought up of a story in almost full detail (which is totally crazy) and I decided that I just had to write it. I'm really bad at writing, but I'm going to give it a shot. I’m sorry if I don’t write the characters the way they are in the show. I own nothing, Hope you enjoy.

The seagulls flew low on the horizon their white wings stood out against the dark blue of the sea. I jumped from one rock to the next trying to get higher, for a better view.

“Careful Emma.” My father called from the beach.

I reached the top of the rocks and stared out at the water.

“How far does it go Papa?” I asked, curious.

“Very far.” My father told me.

“I think the seagulls look beautiful when their flying.” I told him.

My father nodded.

“Can we go in the water today?”

“No sweetie. We should probably be heading back. Come on, I imagine your mother is waiting for us.”

I began to hop down from the small rock pile. “Can we go swimming another day?” I asked.

“Of course.” He said.

“I think it would be fun to fly.”

“Want to try it out?”

I nodded jumping off the last of the rocks and onto the sand. Father picked me up in one easy movement. He tossed me into the sky and I laughed. He twirled around as I giggled.

“More, papa. More.” I begged.

My father gave an exhausted sigh, putting me down. “That's enough for today.” He said.

I mounded with disappointment. 

“You’re getting too big.”

“I'll stay small forever.”

“Everyone grows big Emma. And when you grow big you can have a family of your own.” Father began to walk and I followed him.

“There you guys are.” My mother said, appearing.

“Momma.” I ran to my mother.

“Hey.” My mother said giving me a big hug. "Well isn't that a beautiful view." Mother said looking out at the ocean.

I nodded. “I think that you could sail forever and ever.”

“Really? Well, I don't know.” Mother said with a little laugh. “Come on. It's about time that we got home.”

\---

The morning sun reflected off my mirror as I combed through the last bits of my hair and set my brush down. Prince Balefire was coming over later today and so I had to look my best. Although I didn’t really like Balefire he was a good man and my parents seemed to think that he was the prefect suitor or me. I loved my parents very much and always tried to please them. A small knock came from my door.

“Come in.” I said as I stood up and smoothed out my dress.

Anna, my maid, entered. “Your majesty.” She said with a small curtsy. “Prince Baelfire is here.”

“He's early.” I stated. “Thank you Anna. I'll be out in a moment.”

She gave another small curtsy before leaving. I glanced in the mirror again quickly making sure I looked presentable. When I figured that I looked good enough I walked out of my room making sure to close the door behind me. The halls were quite today as I made my way down to the main hall where I was sure Baelfire would be waiting for me. Sure enough there he was. Father was even talking to him. I gave a small cough before entering the room, and both eyes turned to me.

“Prince Baelfire.” I said with a low curtsy. “It's good to see you again.”

“Your majesty.” He said with a low bow. “It's good to see you too.”

“Good morning Papa.” I said giving my father a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Good morning to you too.” He said with a smile. “I'll leave you two alone.”

“Hope you don't mind that I'm early.” Bae said once my father had left.

“Not at all.” I told him. “Care for a walk?” I asked, not particularly wanting to stand awkwardly in the main hall.

We began to walk, slowly making our way to the gardens outside. Baelfire had been here enough to know his way around.

“I've come today to ask you of something.” He said.

“And that something would be..?”

“If you would like to come on a trip with me?” He asked 

“A trip?” I asked, trying to sound intrigued, though I couldn’t imagine that I would be able to stand going on a trip with him.

"It’s small adventure on a grand ship." He told me.

This quickly caught my interest. “I've always wanted to go on a grand ship adventure when I was a child.” I told him. “I’ve always had a sort of fascination with the sea.”

“So you'd like to come with me?” He asked hopefully.

“You'll have to inform my parents. As you know they can sometimes be a bit over protective of me."

“Yes I know. But you would like to go, right?”

I thought for a moment. “Yes. I imagine it would be lots of fun.”

“Good. Now to ask you parents. I do hope they'll say yes.” He said. But I wasn’t really sure if I wanted them to or not.

 

It didn't take us very long till we found my mother. She was sitting in the grand room.

“Baelfire.” Mother sounded all too happy to see him again.

“Queen Snow.” Baelfire said with a bow. “A pleasure as always.”

“I thought you weren't coming till later?” She said.

“I decided to come a little early. Is your husband King David around? I have something I would like to ask the two of you.”

My mother simply nodded at Baelfire. Then she called out politely. “Darling, Baelfire would like to talk to us.”

Within a few moments my father came into the room.

Baelfire gave a light cough before talking. “I've come today to ask your daughter a question. Emma has said yes. But now I must make sure you are okay with it.” He took a pause, and then continued to proceed. “I am going on a ship to see some of the great wonders of the sea. And I would very much like it if Emma could come along with me. Of course only if that's okay with you.”

“Oh how very exciting” Mother said, her pure excitement for me was almost nauseating. “What do you think darling?” She turned to my father.

“If Emma wishes to go she most certainly can.” My father said, smiling at me.

“Thank you.” I said.

“Yes, thank you very much. I shall inform you with more detail when the event approaches, it is within three weeks’ time.” Baelfire said.

“Well I'm sure it will be splendid. Will you be staying for something to eat?” Mother asked him.

“Why not.” Baelfire said, smiling at me.

“Great” I thought to myself. “Now he's going to stay the whole entire day.”

 

“Is something wrong your majesty?” Anna asked as she helped me get ready for the night.

“No not really.” I told her.

“Well you don't really seem yourself. How was your day with the Prince?”

“Not all that enjoyable to be honest.”

“Really? He seems quite nice.”

“He is, but I'm afraid that my parents like him far more than I do.”

“I see your majesty.”

“And now I've agreed to go on a journey on a ship with him.”

“Well that does sound exciting.”

“It does. And I love the sea. I’ve always dreamt of an opportunity like this. But spending all that time with him sounds rather dreadful. I can't stop thinking that my parents think he's the perfect suitor for me.”

“And you don't think he is your majesty?”

“He might be, but not for me.” I gave a long sigh. “At least I will finally get to go on a grand ship adventure. Imagine it Anna.”

“It's going to be grand your majesty. You may just forget that Prince Baelfire is there. Or perhaps you will grow to like him.”

“Oh, I doubt that will ever happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it. I'll probably update weekly, maybe sooner. I'm kind of new to this, so any help will be appreciated, comments too.


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Emma and Princes Baelfire make their way to the grand ship, and await their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on posting this chapter sooner then I planned, hope you like it.

“I think it’s lovely that Baelfire asked you to join him on this trip.” Mother said as we finished packing the last of my things. “I think you’ll have a splendid time.”

“I imagine I will.” I told my mother as I tucked a stay hair behind my ear. “I’m rather looking forward to it.”

“I’m so glad to hear that sweetie.”

“Mother, I’m not a little girl anymore. You and father need to stop calling me sweetie.”

“Sorry Emma. Just keep forgetting how fast you’re growing up.” My mother stared at me for a while, as if taking in how much I’d grown. “Well I think that’s the last of it?” Mother said patting my small traveling bag.

“Yes.” I agreed. “I think that’s it.” I said picking up my bag up.

Mother and I slowly began to make our way down to the front doors. Once I reached the doors I plopped the bag down with my other bag, which had already been waiting at the front door.

“Managed to fit all of your stuff into two bags?” Father said, suddenly appearing. 

“Yes.” I said with a small laugh. “Somehow.”

My mother began to fix my hair.

“Mother.” I said, annoyed.

“Sorry. I just want you to look your best.”

One of the foot men walked into the castle. “Your majesties.” He said with a bow. “Prince Baelfire is here.”

As if on que Baelfire walked in escorted by some of his men. 

“Your majesties.” Baelfire said with a low bow.

We all took our turns greeting him.

“Princess Emma, if you are ready, my carriage awaits.” Baelfire said.

“Yes indeed. I am ready.” I told him.

“Good.” 

I picked up my two bags, which were rather heavy. I had packed the bags full for we were supposed to be going on a three week journey and only making port once and a while.

“Here let me carry that.” Baelfire said, politely taking my bags from me.

“Thank you.” 

I followed Baelfire outside to the carriage and my parents followed behind me. 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye then.” I said turning to my parents.

“Oh Emma.” My mother said. “I hope you have lots of fun. And try not to miss us too much.”

I laughed at that, and then I hugged my mother and gave her a kiss. “Good bye Mother, I love you. And you too Papa.” I practically leaped into my father’s arm. Although I didn’t need to since I was practically his height.

My father smiled and laughed. “Alright, you have fun.”

Baelfire walked over.

“You better take care of her.” Father said to him. 

“Father.” 

“Don’t worry your majesty.” Baelfire said. “She couldn’t be any safer.”

I gave my father a quick kiss, and gave my mother another hug. Baelfire said his goodbyes to my parents as well and thanked them for letting me join him on this trip. Baelfire then proceeded to lead me to his carriage opening up the door for me. 

“Your majesty.” He said. 

I smiled politely and thanked him as I got into the carriage. He got in after me closing the door and sitting across from me. I moved a bit closer to the small window of the carriage and waved at my parents as the carriage began to move forward. I could hardly believe that it was going to be three weeks till I saw my parents again. I had never spent that much time away from them ever in my life.

“Are you excited?” Baelfire asked, as my parents slowly began to fade from view.

“Yes.” I told him. “And rather nervous at the same time.”

“Don’t worry.” He said. “I am too.”

 

The carriage ride was not very long. But it felt longer because of Baelfire’s boring stories. I knew that he was trying to occupy the time and not make things feel awkward but it only made things worse. I didn’t really care for Baelfire’s stories, I found them rather boring. I was really beginning to hope that there would be more interesting people or even things to do on the ship. I couldn’t imagine three weeks listing to Baelfire’s stories would be any fun. At least the view of the sea would be far more beautiful than the view from the road. The view from the road was nothing but dirt and trees. At least the sea was bright, and blue and full of clouds. I smiled at the thought of the sea. 

Soon enough the carriage stopped and the driver announced that we had reached the docks. I almost jumped out of the carriage with pure excitement till I remembered that Baelfire was probably going to be a gentleman and help me out. Although I knew that I could easily get out of the carriage myself I let Baelfire get out first and then help me down. The water looked stunning. It was the darkest shade of blue I had ever seen in my life. The sky was a pale light blue and the sky met the water at a perfectly straight line. It was everything I had imagined.

“It’s beautiful.” I told Baelfire.

“It is, isn’t it?” He said. But it didn’t sound like he truly meant it. “I shall get your bags and we shall make our way on to the ship.” Baelfire then disappeared for a moment and returned with three bags.

“I can carry a bag if you would like?” I said.

“No. It’s alright.”

“Which one our ship?”

“Straight ahead.” 

I looked ahead and found a grand ship tied up to the dock. Its beautiful white sails were down and a few seagulls were flying around it. Baelfire and I began walking towards the grand ship.

“It’s magnificent.” I said once we reached the ship.

“Why thank you Milady” An older gentleman said, with a toothy grin. “She’s the finest vessel I’ve ever owned.”

“Are you the captain?” I asked.

“Indeed. Captain Rogers is the name, and you are?”

“Princess Emma.”

The man looked stunned. “Your majesty.” He said quickly bowing. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“That’s quite alright.” I told him.

“That must make you Prince Baelfire, I presume.” He said turning to Baelfire.

“Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you captain. Thank you again for the journey.”

“Well you’re most welcome your majesties. It is truly an honor to have you on board. Why don’t I get one of my men to show you to your rooms?”

“Thank you.” Baelfire said. “That would be much appreciated.”

 

The ship’s men help me carry my bags and showed me into my room. The room was smaller than my own but it was larger than I was expecting. 

“Thank you.” I told the men. “I think I can handle my own things from here.”

“Of course your majesty.” One of the men said. “If you ever need anything just ask. We’ll be more than happy to help.”

“Of course. Thank you again.”

I plopped down on to the bed the moment they left. “I’m on a ship.” I thought to myself. I gave a small laugh at the reality of it all. I sat up in my bed and noticed a small round window. I peeked out and saw the sea stretching out for miles. I remember back to my childhood days when I believed that you could just sail forever. The idea didn’t seem all that farfetched looking out at the water. I kept staring out at the view watching the seagulls fly, wondering what it would be like to fly. I wondered if they secretly longed to live in the sea. After a few moments I got up and walked out and up onto the deck.

“Is there anything the problem your majesty?” One of the crew asked.

“No.” I said. “Just wondering when we’re taking off.” 

“Only a few moments Ma’am.” With that the man disappeared.

I walked to the edge of the ship. The wind off the ocean flew through my hair and I closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of the ocean. Pure excitement flooding through my entire body. I could hardly believe that the adventure of my dreams was finally coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, etc. Hope you enjoyed. I am new at this so any help would be great.


	3. On the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship’s makes off and Emma’s adventure starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m turning Emma into a bit of my own character, so sorry if she isn’t quite the way she is in the show. This is a bit of a shorter chapter, with not much happening.

I watched from the edge of the ship as the crew began to untie the ship from the harbor. 

“Your majesty.” It was the captain. “What are you doing up here?” He asked.

“I’ve come to see the ship off.” I told him.

“Oh, you don’t need to come up here to see that.” He said with a small laugh. “It’s not all that interesting. And I don’t want you to get in the way.”

“Well I could help.”

“No need for that your majesty. Go run along now.”

I gave a sigh, but I could see that he really didn’t want me up here. He obviously thought that I would be more of an inconvenience than anything else. As much as I’d love to prove him wrong the carriage ride had all but tried me out, so I did as he told me and made my way back to my room. I watched the slow waves of the sea and soon I began to feel the ship rock a bit more I began to wonder if we had already moved off the dock. I heard a small knock at the door a got up to answer it. I opened the door to see Baelfire standing there.

“Just come to tell you that we are now moving.” He said. “Our adventure has started.”

“I had thought so.” I said. I wondered if I should tell him that I had wanted to watch the ship move off from on deck, but I quickly though better of it when I realized that he probably wouldn’t care. 

“Care to walk around the ship with me?”

“What a great idea.”

We walked onto the deck and the captain gave the wheel over to his second mate before he took us on a tour of his ship. It truly was a grand ship. There we other passengers on board as well and but most of them shared a rooms that were the size of the one I was in. The captain showed us all the rooms and pointed to things, telling us what they did. He stopped by the crews’ quarters and told me it was hardly the place for a lady to see. I hated hearing that, why a woman should be entitled to less than a man. I didn’t dare fight the captain though in fear of Baelfire latter telling me that I embarrassed him. And that would be far worse.

“What kinds of places are we going to see on our journey captain?” I asked.

It must have been a good question to ask because the captain went on and on about our whole journey and all of the things we were going to see. It all sounded very grand and it made me all the more excited. 

“Well this is the end of our tour.” The captain said. “And now it’s time for some food. I’m sure you can find your way to the dinner area?”

“Yes.” Baelfire said.

“Good, In that case I’ll gather up the other guest.” With that Captain Rogers left.

 

The dining area was rather small and was a made up of a very small table. Baelfire and I sat down in the awkward silence. It didn’t take too long though till the tiny area was filled with people and commotion. The other guests on the ship were apparently very loud. There were five other guests on the ship, besides Baelfire and myself. For some odd reason I didn’t really pay attention to all of their names as they introduced themselves to me. Maybe it was the fact that as one was telling me all about themselves another two were arguing away about who knows what. They didn’t even stop chatting away even after the food came out. 

The food wasn’t the best that I’ve had but it was pretty good. The rest of our company kept commenting on how good the food was. I looked over at Baelfire and he didn’t seem to be enjoying the food all that much either. Captain Rogers came half way through the meal and informed everyone else about what they could expect from the journey. He wished us all a splendid journey before disappearing once again. I finished up my meal and told everyone that I was going to retire for the night. Of course Balefire offered to walk me back to my room. 

 

“Well they’re a little crazy.” Baelfire laughed.

I couldn’t help but laugh along with him. 

“I got you a present.”

“Oh no.” I thought.

He pulled out small book from his jacket. “It’s a journal.” He told me. “So that you can write all about your journey, and you would forget anything.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” I said taking the book. It was a simple thing and I was truly thankful for the gift. “Thank you.” I said.

“Your welcome. Well I hope you have a good night.”

“You too Baelfire.” I said with a smile before closing the door quickly behind me. 

 

A little less than a week had passed by and so far the journey was not as exciting as I had imagined it. I don’t know what I accepted really, but it was certainly not this. When I tried to sit on deck and look out at the view I was quickly told that to please go somewhere else where I was out of the way. If I sat anywhere below deck one of the guest would start going on about something incredibly boring. Sometimes I asked one of the crew if I could help out but they always laughed. Baelfire was boring as usually, and I could tell that he was as bored as I was. We had not come across any of the great things the captain said we would see yet. We also were not due to make port till another few days. So I was stuck in my room with the two books that I had brought that was rather boring now that it was my third time reading them. I long for more of the sense of adventure that I had expected to get. I hated to be disappointed by the trip, it was something I had always dreamed of, but for some odd reason it just was not at all what I had dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real fun starts in the next chapter. Leave comments and such, I love to hear what you think.


	4. The Other Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds sleep very hard to come by. Another ship is spotted, our adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place, but I really like it. Got admit I got the tiniest bit emotional at the end.

The ship rocked more than usual tonight. I had long since given up on sleeping. A few nights ago Baelfire had given me the book that he had brought with him. I was very thankful for it although it was a very boring book. I had lit the candle by my bed and was struggling to read the book through the bad lighting and constant rocking of the ship. Eventually I gave up and blew out the candle, falling upon my bed. I listened to the sounds of the sea hoping that they could lull me to sleep despite the rocking. “I want to go home.” I thought to myself. The sad realization that I wasn’t going home for quite a while began to sink in. I began to cry but stopped myself, reminding myself that I was hardly a child and I could live without my parents. “I’ll get through this.” I told myself. The rocking of the ship continued and sleep did not come.

 

“Emma” Baelfire called from my door. “Emma. Food is being served. Are you up Emma?”

“Yes.” I half mounded. “I’m afraid I didn’t get much sleep though. I’m too tired to get up and eat.”

“Alright. Get some rest and eat something as soon as you get up.”

I mounded not really caring how unladylike that was. Baelfire must have left because he didn’t say anything else. I rolled over in my bed getting comfy and let sleep take over.

\---

“Captain. Captain.” The man yelled at his captain.

“What is it lad?” The captain asked.

“Sir there’s a ship upon the horizon.”

“What of it?”

“It’s an unmarked ship. With a black flag.”

“Keep it in our sight lad. Warn me if it gets closer. I’m going to get away from it. Tell the rest of the crew, but don’t already the guest. We don’t want them to get worked up.”

“Yes Captain, of course.”

“Also get the boats ready, just in case.”

 

The strange ship loomed closer. It had long ago spotted the other ship. It knew full too well what the reaction of the other ship would be the moment it spotted it. The strange ship was all to go at its game, having done it millions of time. The ship knew all too well how to appear and disappear with ease. It could easily be miles away from a ship one second and the next right beside it. The ship was prepared and practically smiling at the other ship, laughing with delight at its luck. 

\---

“BOOM.” The sound came seriously loud and woke me right out of my dream. 

I practically sprung right up as the ship suddenly lurched throwing me and most of the things in my room towards the door. I fell right off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. 

“BOOM” 

“What is going on” I wondered. The sound was deafening, and shook the ship. I carefully got up and made my way to the small window but all I could see was the blue of the sea. The ship must have made a sharp turn for I was thrown around again, and I fell to the ground. I heard screams from somewhere on deck. I tried to get up but found it very hard. I called out, but there was no response.

“BOOM” The sound scared me this time. The ship lurched again, and I was thrown about. I tried to get up but heard another loud boom I was thrown back onto the ground my head hit the floor with a bang. My head pounded loudly against the strange booms. It sounded like fireworks I thought, really load ones. My vision began to blur and the world slowly began to fade away.

\---

“Don’t climb too high Emma.” My father warned me as I began climbing up a tree.

“I’m okay Papa. I won’t climb too high.” I told him.

“Okay. I’m going to go down to the stables for a moment, alright. Don’t try to get into too much trouble.”

“I won’t.” I told him as he walked away. I let my legs hang over the tree branch.

“What are you doing up there?” A voice asked from below me.

“Who’s down there?” I asked.

“Just me.” The voice said.

“Where are you?”

A little boy appeared in my line of sight.

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Tom.” He said. “How did you get up there?”

“I climbed.”

“How did you mange that. You’re a girl, and in a dress.”

“Just because I’m a girl and in a dress does not mean that I can’t climb a tree.”

The boy thought about my statement for a bit. “What’s your name?”

“Emma.” I told him. “What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I’ve come with my mother. She’s a cook in the kitchens.”

“She makes very yummy meals.” I told him.

“How would you know that?”

“Cause I’m the princess.” I stated.

“You’re fibbing.”

“Am not.” I said.

“If you’re really the princess, can you make me the prince?”

“That means I would have to get married to you. And I’m never getting married to any icky boys, ever.”

“I’m not icky. And I’m not going to get married to any prissy girl either.”

I jumped down from the tree after he said that. “Take it back.” I said.

“I won’t.” He stuck out his tongue at me.

I pushed the boy over and he fell with a thud on the ground. 

“Hey.” He said. “That wasn’t nice.”

“Well you called me a mean name.”

“You started it.”

“Emma.” It was my father. “What’s going on?” He said, looking between me and the boy who was getting up.

“I pushed him.” I stated.

“Emma.” My father said in a shocked tone.

“I’m sorry.” I said. 

The boy just glared at me then ran off.

My father went on to tell me how I should never do that again. 

“Boys are stupid.” I said at the end of his conversation.

My father laughed. “Yes Emma.” He said. “Boys are very, very stupid.”

\---

Baelfire slammed hard against Emma’s door desperately trying to get it open as the canons boomed all around him. One minute the ship was sailing along and the next it was getting shot at. It had all happened very suddenly. The only thing on Baelfire’s mind though was Emma. The young man was practically in tears at his useless efforts to open Emma’s door. The door was not bugging. Something was blocking the door.

“Emma.” Baelfire cried out hopelessly.

“Your majesty.” One of the crew members yelled running over to him.

“Please help me.” Baelfire begged.

The man tried to help but it was still no use. “There’s nothing we can do sir. We have to get off this ship.”

“Emma’s in there.” Baelfire cried out, tears now streaked his face.

“There’s nothing we can do sir. We have to get off this ship.”

“No I’m not leaving her.”

“We have to sir. Don’t you realize? We’re being attacked by pirates. As soon as they board the ship they’ll kill all of us.”

“I can’t just leave her.” 

“You have to sir. You’ll die.”

“She’ll die. I promised her family I’d bring her back safe. Please.” The poor boy was now shaking.

“I’m sorry sir.” The man said, knocking Baelfire unconscious with a single blow to the head.

 

Everyone on board, except for Emma got into the small boats getting away before the Pirates could take over the ship. But the pirates didn’t care about the people they only cared about the things on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry for the terrible ending. And no, the flashback with the boy doesn’t really have anything to do with the story. Also please tell me if you found the flashbacks confusing or not, cause I want to do a lot more flash backs in other chapters.


	5. Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds herself aboard a pirate ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments. They mean a lot to me. I’m not a writer at all so I’m not trying to write deeper meanings or anything. I’m just kind of writing this story for fun. Sorry for starting the chapter off this way.

The small row boat lurched back and forth against the waves. The captain watched as his ship disappeared along the horizon. The sad reality that his ship was nothing more the pirate loot now pierced deep into his heart. The wind coming off the water that day was cold and the cold is what woke the prince up. It took him a moment to realize where he was. It took him only seconds to realize that Emma was not there. At that moment the prince lost it becoming nothing. The only words he muttered as the small boat tried hopelessly to find land or any kind of help was, “Oh, god. Oh, god” And if you listen real closely (which the people on the boat did, for there was nothing else to do) you could hear him say. “Oh Emma… What am I going to tell her parents. Her poor, poor parents.” 

\---

My mind began to slowly come back to reality. My eyes drifting open. My head began to pound again. The ship was no longer lurching about, and the awful noises had stopped. I vaguely realized that someone was at the door. I don’t really know what was jammed against the door the kept it from opening. But I just lay there on the floor staring at the door wishing that it would just open and then suddenly it did. A bunch of large bulky men, most of whom were not wearing shirts, walked in. There was something about them, not that I recognized them, but something that I knew, but yet couldn’t place. The men walked in, they noticed me at once, smiles quickly grew on their faces, but they were terrifying smiles. 

“We’ve got a live one.” One of the men said in a terribly scary voice.

The men began laughing. My head began to spin again. I felt so scared, I didn’t want to pass out again, but I did.

 

I awoke to the terrible laughter. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was on a ship, but not the one I was on before.

“Oh look. The girly’s awake.” One of the men said glaring over at me.

“Careful man, she all disorientated you don’t want to scare her.” The man started laughing as soon as he finished he sentence.

A cold shiver ran down my body and I slowly sat up. “Where am I?” I demanded.

The men began laughing like cray at this.

“Captain says he wants the women brought to his cabin immediately.” Another man said, suddenly appearing.

The men began making all kind of sounds at that.

“Come on M’lady. Don’t want to disobey the Captain now do we?”

I made no sudden movements and the men began laughing again. Then all the sudden the bed that I was sitting on was upturned and the next thing I knew I was on the floor. I quickly got off the floor as the laughing started up again. A man grabbed my arm and forced me up some stairs. I tried to break lose for his grasp but it was no use. The man led me to a pair of grand doors opening it to reveal what had to be the grandest room on the ship. The man practically threw me in, slamming the door behind me. I tried to open the doors but it was no use. The room was quite nice and even had a grand widow to look out of. I walked over to the widow. A bed was set on the other side of the room. I noticed a small table by the widow and walked over to it. The only thing on the table was a metal hook. I picked it up carefully noticing that it was rather sharp for a simple hook. 

“Careful.” I jumped at the voice, dropping the hook. I noticed a figure hiding in the shadows of the room. “You don’t want to hurt yourself.” 

The man walked out of the shadows revealing his whole figure. He was a tall, well-built man. His hair was dark, and his eyes were darker. He wore a grand leather coat and he gave the scariest grin I’d ever scene.

“Well aren’t you just something.” He said walking forward. 

I backed up against the wall, suddenly very scared.

The man reached down and picked up the hook off the floor. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as stunning as you in all of my days.” He had a strange accent.

The man got very close to me, pinning me against the wall. He reeked of rum. The man gave me a lingering glance over my whole body. I never felt so scared in my life. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do. But I suddenly found myself wishing that I was anywhere but here.

“Do you know where you are?” He asked. I didn’t respond. “You on a pirate ship.”

The realization that all those men I had seen where pirates hit me hard. I found myself ten times more scared then before. “What have you done to the other people on board the ship?” I managed to ask him.

“There was no one else on the ship but you. They left you to save themselves.”

“No.” I shook my head. “They’d never do that.”

“Oh, but they did love.” He moved closer to me, his face near inches from mine, his body was very close.

“Please.” I begged.

He laughed hysterically at that backing up a few inches. But he still kept me pined against the wall. “Do you know who I am?” He asked.

“You’re the Captain.” I stammered.

He laughed at that, and flashed his grin. “Indeed, but not just any Captain.” He held the hook up in his hand as if showing it off to me. “I’ve been a pirate for very long. I wasn’t always a captain but one day my captain died in a terrible battle. Even I was injured I lost my hand. He held up his other hand, but suddenly I realized that he didn’t have a hand. How had I not noticed that before? “After he died I became Captain. The infamous Captain Hook.” He smiled then made a grand show of making the hook his new hand. “Ever heard of me love?”

I shook my head.

“Pity that.” He got very close to me again. “As long as you’re on my ship love you will do what I say. I am your captain and if you dare disobey me I most certainly will kill you.” He posed and brought his hook closer to me. You will follow my men and do what you are told. You shall answer to me as your captain. Now what’s your name love?”

“Emma.” I stammered.

“Beautiful name.” He traced the hook over my cheek and to my hair. “Now I imagine doing work in that pretty dress of ours will be very hard, so I’ll see what I can do about getting you a change of clothes. But for now you’re just going to have to deal through it. You’ll sleep in the crew’s quarters. Do you understand all of what I have said?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He took some steps back and I suddenly realized that he wasn’t going to do a thing to me. “Come on.” He began to make his way the doors of his cabin. “I said come.”

I followed him to the doors. He opened them and a bunch of men were waiting outside. 

“What are you all staring at?” He yelled. The men seemed to panic for a moment. “Come back here. Look, we’ve got ourselves a new crew mate.”

The man laughed at this.

“Her name’s Emma and if you dare so much as to touch one hair on her head I’ll have you walk the plank. Understood?” 

“Yes Captain.” They shouted.

“Good. Now find her somewhere to sleep.” With that the Captain walked back into his cabin.

“Come one Missy.” One of the men said.

I followed the men down below deck and they quickly made me a hammock to sleep in. I thanked them even though it did not look either comfy or safe. Of course this caused the men to start laughing again. I just rolled my eyes and reminded myself that they were probably half drunk. I made my way into the hammock and would it surprisingly comfy. As the shipped rocked the hammock rocked right alongside it. I closed my eyes trying hard not to focus on my predicament, because I know that if I did I would start to cry. And I could not imagine crying in front of pirates would lead to anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Emma’s parent’s reaction is in the next chapter.


	6. A Little Bit of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up on the pirate ship. And Emma's parent's learn of the terrible news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a serious weak spot for daddy charming. Also I live in Canada, and guess what day it is today? Canada Day, so I hope you all have a great day today, wherever you live.

“Papa.” I ran into my father’s arm.

“Well how is my favourite little girl? I think you’ve grown.” Father said.

“You were only gone a week Papa, I couldn’t have grown in that time.”

“Really? Are you sure?” He asked me. 

I just shook my head and laughed.

“Guess what? I got you a present.” He said.

“Ya.” I jumped up and down with excitement. 

My father handed me a small wrapped gift. I tore off the wrapping paper to reveal two small dolls.

“Do you like them?” Father asked.

“They’re so pretty.” I said. “This one looks like you papa.” I said holding up one of the dolls.

“I think that he’s a knight.”

“You were a knight once, right?”

“Indeed I was.”

I pulled stared at the other doll. “I think this one is a pirate.” I said.

“I think he’s supposed to be a lenient.”

“Can he be a pirate instead? That’s more fun.”

Father smiled at me. “Alright, just don’t tell your mother.”

\---

Morning came all too fast on the ship. I woke up with a startle, and the fear of yesterday came back even after I remembered where I was. I could tell that the men were walking up. At first I didn’t want to move, but then suddenly I began to get up. I don’t really know how, but somehow I got up. Most, no, all of the men were looking at me when I got out of the hammock

“Oh good.” One of the men said, walking in to the quarters. “You’re up. The Captain would like to speak to you.”

I gulped, still scared for my life. Even though nothing happened to me yesterday, that wouldn’t mean he wouldn’t do something to me today. I walked slowly and carefully up to the captain’s cabin. The door was open and the captain was standing there waiting for me. He looked scary standing, resting against the door frame, simply waiting for me. He was even wearing his hook.

“Did you have a good night sleep?” He asked me as I walked in.

I simply nodded too scared to talk.

“Good, please sit. Eat if you’re hungry.” He gesture to the small table in his cabin. Food was laid about it. 

I sat, but I didn’t touch the food.

“Oh, come on. You’ve got to be hungry.” He said.

I began to eat slowly, because he was right, I was starved.

“Eat as much as you like.” He said. “I found some more suitable clothes for you. You can try them on in the privacy of my cambers. But you can continue to eat for now.”

We ate in silence till I was full. “Thank you for the food.” I said politely, not too sure why I was being so polite to pirates.

The man laughed and flashed his grin. 

“You’re very welcome. Come.” He said, suddenly standing up. He led me to a smaller room full of clothes. “These are the ones for you to try on.” He said gesturing to a small pile of clothing. “I have business to get to. Please come out when you are done.” With that he left.

I was left standing there not sure of what to do. I slowly began to close the door to the small room but I didn’t close it all the way in fear of locking myself in. I quickly and carefully changed out of my dress and tired of all of the clothes that were laid out for me. It only took me a few seconds to find an appropriate outfit that fit me. I pulled my hair into a braid a spun around to get a full view of myself in the mirror. I looked exactly like a pirate princess from any of the stories I had read as a child. As scared as I was I couldn’t believe that I was really on a pirate ship. It was like a fantasy. If the pirates kept acting like they were, I was sure I could at least handle it. And as soon as we made port I could make a break for it and hitch a ride back home. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. Perhaps I could even have a bit of the adventure I dreamed of.

\---

“Good morning Papa.” I said giving my father a quick kiss on the check. “Lovely morning, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” He said with a smile. “Ah, Emma.”

“Yes?’

“You’re getting older now.”

“Yes, what of it?”

“It’s just that you might be a bit too old to be giving you father a kiss.”

“Don’t say that Papa. Don’t you remember? I’ll never grow up.” I smiled and gave him yet another kiss.

\---

King David walked into his room to find his wife starring out of the window. 

“Someone’s coming.” She said.

“What is it Snow?” David asked his wife. 

“There’s a carriage coming here.” 

“We best go check it out.”

The couple walked down to their front doors not knowing what to expect. They always say that the worse things happen at the worse times, but is there ever really a good time for bad things to happen?

Baelfire had no idea how he had managed to get to the royals’ home. And he most certainly had no idea how he had managed to get out of the carriage and walked over to the couple whom he had grown to know. The two people stood there not knowing what the prince was doing here. But his face gave away all that he said long before he said it. Baelfire fell into the couples arm crying. They told him over and over that it wasn’t his fault. They mourned the loss of their little girl together, for she was most certainly long dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and such, hope you enjoyed.


	7. Life as A Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s first day at work on the pirate ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my life is just about to get busy and I don’t know how well I’ll keep up with my little schedule that I have, So I may or may not be posting less.

I hovered at the doors of the captain’s cabin. Suddenly I found myself very scared once again. The glass window of the doors reflected my image. I stared back my reflection, the fear in my eyes was not hard to recognize. A few stray hairs had come lose from my braid. How had I transformed from a princess to this, what was I now, a pirate? I found myself suddenly opening the doors and closing them behind me. Men moved about the deck of the ship and I slowly walked over.

“Hey kid.” I swung around finding a man hanging admits the rigging and grinning at me. “The captain sure fancied you all up, now didn’t he?” I looked at him questionably and he jumped down. “You look just like a pirate now. Though I doubt that I’ve ever seen a pirate that looked anything like you.” He gave me a lingering glance and I took a few tentative steps back. “Name’s Burt.” He said putting put his hand. “You’re supposed to shake it.”

“I’d rather not.” I told him.

“Suit yourself kid.”

“Hey, get back to work.” One of the men called from somewhere else on the ship. “You too girly.”

“Come on.” Burt said. “Best find you something to do before you get in trouble.”

That’s how I managed to find myself mopping up the floors of a pirate ship. I plopped the mop down onto the floor with a small moan. This was certainly not what I had imagine when I was told I was to help out on the ship. Burt worked alongside me, quietly whistling.

“How old are you kid?” He asked.

“Why would I tell you?” I shot back.

“Okay, okay no need to get all worked up. Just trying to be friendly, start a conversation and all that.” 

“Sorry.” I said softly.

Burt had a good laugh at my politeness. “You sure are all proper, aren’t you? Do you come from the North or something?”

“No.” I said. “I was just raised properly.”

“I see. Well you have no need to be polite here kid.”

“Well doesn’t mean I shouldn’t.”

“Suppose so kid.” He muttered softly. “Suppose so.”

 

The next thing I knew I was tying weird knots for whatever reason. The afternoon sun beat down on my back and was causing me to sweat like crazy. I was surprised by how little the men paid attention to me now. They just kept ordering me around. Once I finished one job it was off to another. I was slightly thankful for the fact that they didn’t seem to think that I couldn’t do something because of the fact that I was a girl. I actually found it very refreshing, despite the fact that I was doing a lot of work. I tied another few knots and wiped the sweat that was trickling down my forehead away. 

One of the crew men (I wondered if he was the second mate because everyone listened to what he said, and he did a lot of ordering people around) began to walk by inspecting the job we had done. He stopped when he came to me. 

“What do you think this is?” He asked, holding up one of the ropes I had tied. I could help but start shaking in fear of what he was going to do to me for whatever it was I had done wrong. 

“I’m sorry sir. I’ll redo it.” I said, trying hard not to make my voice tremble.

“You’ve wasted time girl.” He quickly raised up his hand. I tried not to cower as I waited for him to strike me.

“George.” The voice came suddenly and very loudly.

“Captain.” 

Hook walked down the grand stairs of the ship, his coat trailing behind him. 

“Didn’t I tell everyone on board not to lay a hand on our newest member?” He asked calmly and sternly.

“Yes, Captain you did.”

“Then why were you about to strike her?”

“She did not do her job properly Captain.”

“Well George, you can’t expect much of her, since she is new at all of this.”

“But Captain.”

“If you wish to punish her, simply don’t give her a meal to eat. But do not lay a single finger on her. We don’t want to ruin her now do we?” The Captain gave his terrifying grin.

“No captain.”

With that Hook walked away.

“Alright. Off with the lot of you.” George yelled out. “And you Missy. There’ll be no supper for you tonight.”

 

The men ate away at the table below and I left and walked back up to the deck. Night had fallen already and darkness taken over the sky. 

“Hey kid.” I jumped a little and turned to see Burt. “Catch.”

He tossed me a scone.

“Don’t tell George, he’ll have my head. But I couldn’t let a pretty thing like you go to bed hungry.”

“Thank you.” I said. “You are all to kind.”

“Ya, ya. Sure. Quite something isn’t it.” The man said nodding towards the night sky. 

“It is.” I said smiling up at the sky.

“Don’t stay up here to long, alright kid. You don’t want to catch a cold or anything.”

Burt left and I glopped down the scone that he had given me. I smiled back out at the night sky. The moon smiled down at me, it’s wide mouth and dark eyes staring back at me. A lone star began to peak its way through the blanket of darkness. It soon shone brightly amongst the night sky. I closed my eyes tight, and breathed it the refreshing air of the night. “Please, oh please let me stay safe.” I wished laughing slightly. How silly was I. Acting like a child and wishing upon a star. But still I was scared for my life, why my parent probably already though I was dead. “Please.” I said as I half opened my eyes once again to stare out at the lonely little star that danced amongst the darkness, longing for his little friends to join him, so that they could look upon the world in wonder together. 

\---

“It’s a tad bit tight.” I said as Anna did up the last bit of my dress.

“They usually are that way Emma.” Mother said. “Are you almost ready?”

I glanced over at Anna and she simply nodded. “Yes mother, all done.”

“Well come on out then.”

I walked out from behind the privacy screen. Mother practically gasped at the sight of me in the grand dress.

“Mother, don’t act like you haven’t seen me in a dress before.”

“I know, I know. But it just. You look so grow up.” Mother stood up and made her way over too me. “I can’t believe that you’re really going to your first ball.”

“I’ve gone to balls before Mother.” I reminded her.

“But not by yourself.”

“True.”

“Oh, you’re going to have such a wonderful time.” Mother smiled down at me then wrapped me up in her arms. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” I said. “Now I best be off if I don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, yes. Of course. Come one.” Mother ushered me out of my room. 

“Wait.” I said, stopping in the middle of the hall. “I forgot my gloves.”

I ran back into my room and grabbed up my gloves. I quickly noticed that the stars had already come out. “Please let tonight be wonderful.” I wished. 

“Come on Emma.” Mother called outside the room.

“And please let mother not worry too much about me.” I added silently.

“Coming Mother.” I called out as I rushed from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the retinue, I love hearing what you think.


	8. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ship finds itself in the heart of a storm.

Snow swung slowly back and forth on the swing, her feet barley touching the grass. Her husband walked out into the garden where their young girl had spent many a day playing in. Snow smiled up at her aging husband, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. 

“She can’t be dead.” She told her husband softly as the cool summer wind ruffled through the trees. “She just can’t be. She… She’s too young.”

David wrapped his arms around his wife, forcing her to get off of the tiny swing. “All we can do is hope.” He paused holding her close. “Perhaps we could put out an award for any information on her.”

“Any information we get about her will probably be false though.” Snow sniffled. “People will do anything for money.”

“What else can we do?”

\---

“Up you get.” A man yelled, bagging something.

I rolled over in my hammock, which wasn’t a good idea, but I quickly managed to balance myself once again without falling out.

“If you don’t get up now, you don’t get any breakfast.” The man yelled.

At the mention of food my stomach growled loudly remembering how it didn’t get anything to eat last night.

I gave a soft moan and managed to get out of my hammock. The men pushed me along to the small dining room. A not too appealing breakfast was placed in front of me but I was so hungry I glopped it down not caring how bad it tasted. None of the other men complained either. 

“Come on men, eat up. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.”

The men began to get up, their plates crashed around. 

“Come on Missy.” When of the men said bumping against me.

I shivered against the contact. The cold shiver worked its way through my body and I began to be afraid. I took a deep breath and got up. I personally didn’t want to go through another night without food so I forced myself to follow the men’s orders.

“Look Girly. You best do your part.”

“Yes sir.” I said. “What is there for me to do?”

The man laughed at me. “Men, go find something for a lovely lady to do.”

The men laughed and smiled at me. They began making their way up to the deck and I followed after them.

“Alright Lady.”

“I have a name you know.” I snapped annoyed with the constant nicknames the pirates were giving me.

“Of course, of course, now you’re going to help put the mast down. Go it.”

“Alright.” I said quietly.

“Hey, you.” The man called out. “Go show… Emma here how to put down the mast.”

A younger looking man came over to us. “Of course sir.” He gave a small nod to the other man. “Alright miss, follow me.”

I wanted to ask what the young man’s name was but before I could he was throwing rope down to me and ordering me around. The boat slowly began to rock back and forth. The slow lull of the water seemed a bit harsher than normal. The man showed me how to climb up the rigging. It was easier then it looked, though still very tricky. I found it fun to climb amongst the rigging like a pirate right out of a story. The climbing took a lot of concentration and trust in my own footing. It reminded me of climbing up trees during my childhood. I didn’t climb to high tough still slightly afraid of falling. I was also beginning to realize that I didn’t like knots very much. They were tricky little annoying things.

“Come on men, get to it. Put your backs into it.” A man yelled.

 

Some men gave heavy sighs from the hard work. The boat rocked back and forth against the slow rock of the ocean.

“Come on men. Heave, how. I think there’s a storm coming.”

I brought my eyes up to the sky. Clouds were slowly forming in the sky. A deep sort of darkness seemed to slowly take over the sky. A small rain drop fell on my face as I closed my eyes. The world seemed to slow down. Oh, how I loved the rain. There came a sudden bang and my head quickly turned to find what caused the noise. The door to the captain’s cabin was wide open. The captain stood there a serious face seemed to take over his whole body. He walked out onto the deck of the ship, giving the sky a quick glance.

“Come on men.” He bellowed. “There’s a storm brewing. Come on and get those sails down. We don’t want to get caught up in the heart of a storm now do we?”

The men laughed in agreeance. The heave and the hoes of the men began to make a slow beat. The captain quickly made his way to the wheel taking over it from another man. The boat lurched suddenly as Hook spun the wheel quickly, Laughing his head off as the rain began to pore down. The sky began to rumble. Clouds filled the sky. 

One of the men hummed softly against the noise of the oncoming storm. The soft hum flowed over the ship and the other men began to hum along. The tune was a catching one and the beat went alongside the speed of our work. The man sang the harsh song of the sea as the rain poured down on our heads and soaked through to my skin. The captain kept laughing as the waves splashed hard against the boat and the sweet song the men sang helped keep our minds on our task despite the terrible conditions. The roars of the sky filled the ship and the Captain kept laughing like a mad man who was enjoying this way too much. Even as light split the sky and water filled the ship, he never flinched. Somewhere deep inside of my mind I felt as though I should be scared. But as the rain pore down and the ship tossed us back and forth I didn’t feel all that fearful. Perhaps it was the song, or the courage of the captain. But for some odd reason I didn’t fell scared at all.

\---

I woke up with a startle as terrible sounds filled my room. I turned in my bed and hid beneath my blanket as a great light split through the night sky. I shivered and another great sound rumbled through my room. I sniffled softly and hid deeper with in my blankets. I jumped as the sound rang through the castle once again. A few stray tears streaked down my eyes. I jumped from my bed, quickly wrapping my blanket about me. I pulled at my door as the great thundering sound startled me yet again. I raced down the halls of my grand castle just wanting the noise to stop. I pulled the giant doors of my parents’ room open. I ran in and jumped into their bed.

My mother woke up suddenly. “Emma.”

“What?” Father blinked his eyes awake.

“I was scared of the loud noises.” I told my parents as I buried myself into their bed.

“Oh, sweetie. There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just thunder.” Mother told me. “Come here.” 

I hugged my mother tight and my father just smiled.

“Hush now Emma.” Mother hummed softly as sleep fell upon me once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and such.


	9. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where two stories from Emma's past are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, what??? I didn’t really know what to write for this chapter. So it ended up having two flashbacks. It’s not a very exciting chapter so I decided to post it with another chapter.

A few days passed on the ship. Every day I felt scared like crazy. Mornings and nights were the worst. The only thing that kept me distracted from my fear was the constant work I was always given. The work load was hard and strenuous but I managed it. The days on the ship tired me out totally. I glopped down the not so tasty food like it was going to be my last and fell asleep like I hadn’t slept in days. Though fear reigned over most of my emotions I did enjoy the smaller moments. Such as when the wind was so strong that it filled the sails and the ship moved incredibly fast along the water, I never felt freer. The birds of the sea would fly low, checking out the ship and I would admire them for a moment or two before being told to get back to work. Despite my fear the men followed the captain’s instructions and never laid a figure on me. 

On the few nights where I still slightly felt awake I would sneak onto the deck of the ship too look up at the night sky. Few men were up on the ship at night. It was rather rare that I would find the captain at the wheel of the ship. Burt sat on the edge of the ship tonight, drowning the last drops of rum from the bottle.

“Sure you don’t want any kid?” He half hiccuped.

“No thanks.” I said quietly. “Where’s the captain?” I asked him.

“Oh, Hook?” Burt pointed behind me.

I turned and looked over to where he was pointing. My eyes landed upon the crow’s nest and there appeared to be someone hidden in it. The man appeared to be looking out of a spyglass.

“The captain often hides up there. Better view perhaps.” Burt said.

“I don’t see him around much.”

“Hook likes to be mysterious. I think that he never really shows his true colours.” Burt gave another small hiccup. 

I kept staring up at the captain. He seemed so engrossed in whatever it was he was doing. I wondered what it would be like to be up there in the crow’s nest. 

“Woe.” Burt said as he toppled back onto the deck.

“Careful.” I told him.

“A pirate is never careful kid.”

“True.” I laughed.

\---

“Alright sweetie. Time for bed.” Father said as he picked me up in one easy scoop.

“Aww, but Papa.” I moaned.

“Now Emma.”

Father carried me to me room and plopped me down on my bed. One of my nurses entered and papa left the room. The nurse than began getting me ready for bed.

“I want Papa to read to me.” I told her.

“Of course your majesty.”

Papa walked back into my room and told the nurse the she could leave. I startled giggling the moment the nurse left and my father just shook his head at me.

“Alright, what story do we want to read tonight?” He asked.

I shrugged and pulled the blankets over my head. 

“Emma.” Father said as he pulled the blankets off of my head.

I giggled uncontrollable and ducked underneath the blankets again, crawling within them. Father lifted up the edge of the blankets and peaked his head underneath the blankets. 

“What are you up to?’ He asked with a slight laugh. “Come on.”

He grabbed a hold of me and pulled me out from underneath the blankets.

“No.” I half screamed, half laughed.

I fell back onto the bed and father wrapped me tight into the blankets despite my protesting. 

“Come on now Emma.” He said gently. “Now what do you want me to read.”

I shrugged again and father gave a soft sigh. 

“Is it true that you won’t be able to read me stories anymore?” I asked quietly.

Father looked over at me, surprise filled his face. “Where did you hear that from?” He asked.

“I overheard my nurses talking and they said that soon I would be too old for you to read to me. I don’t want you to stop reading to me.”

“Oh, Emma. Don’t worry, that time is far away. And when it comes you won’t want me to read to you anymore.”

“But I want you to read to me forever.” I told him.

Father smiled and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. “I love you Emma.” He whispered.

“I love you too papa.” I told him quickly jumping up and hugging him. “I’ll never not love you, I promise.”

\---

“Good morning sweetie.” Mother said as I gave her a kiss on the check.

“Good morning mother. Beautiful day isn’t it?” I said.

“Yes it is.”

“What are we having for our morning meal today?”

“I don’t know. The cook has decided to surprise us yet again.”

“Again?” I laughed.

“Well at least they are good surprises.”

I nodded in agreement.

“Where’s Papa this morning?” I asked.

“He went out for an early morning ride.” Mother told me. “Ah, here comes our food now.”

Our food was given to us and we thanked the servants.

“So I’ve been thinking about something recently.” I said slowly as my mother looked over at me. “And I’ve been thinking that I’m getting tad bit to old now to be taken care of by nurses.”

There was a small moment of silence as mother thought the idea over. “Yes, I suppose you are right.”

“I mean I’m old enough to take care of myself, and quite capable.”

“Well sweetie no one’s expecting you to take care of yourself. But you are quite right you are too old for those old nurses to be worrying over you all the time. Perhaps it’s time you got your own maid.”

“I don’t need my own maid mother.” I told her.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s no matter. Now eat up.”

 

I sighed as I combed through my hair. I had only brought up the subject of getting rid of my nurses because I was fully capable of taking care of myself. I didn’t need a maid helping me out. I didn’t need help of any sort for that matter. It was too late now though. Mother fussed far too much over me and she had already found a maid for me. And she was coming soon.

A soft knock came from the door of my room, and I quickly stood up. “Come in.” I said.

“Your majesty.” It was one of the footmen. “Your new maid is here.

“Thank you.” I said and he left.

A small girl stood in the door. She looked rather nervous. “Your majesty.” She said taking a deep curtsy.

“Oh.” I said. “You don’t really need to do that.”

She just looked up at me like I said something very strange.

“Well, I’m Emma.” I told her.

“Anna, your majesty.”

“You look very young.” I told her.

“I suppose I am.”

“I can do things on perfectly all on my own you know.”

“I’m sure.” She said with a small smile. “I’m sure I’ll manage to find some way to help you though.”

I smiled back at her, she was rather nice. Not at all bossy like my nurses had been.

“It is truly an honor to be severing you your majesty.”

“I’m can imagine it is.” I said. Perhaps this would be better than I thought it would be.


	10. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an attack occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is getting exciting again. Don’t worry Captain Swan is right around the corner.

I lazily pushed the mop slowly back and forth along the deck of the ship. I gave a soft sigh wiping the sweat off of my forehead. My braid was becoming loose once again.

“Put your backs into it.” A man called out.

I groaned and continued working away. The sun was hot today and I found myself wishing to jump into the water that surrounded the ship. I wasn’t much of a swimmer, I could swim, but I wasn’t a strong swimmer. My hair was falling out of my quick braid like crazy. I desperately wished to redo the braid, but the men were staring down at me. One of the men jumped down from the mast with a loud thunk. It gave me a slight shock and I jumped a little.

“Alright missy, enough of that for now.” He said passing by me.

The words shocked me because the men never let me off of work, especially if I was only half finished. I curiously watched the man as he walked up to the Captain’s quarters. The man disappeared into the room closing the door behind him. I trudged the dirty pale of water to the edge of the ship and threw the disgusting stuff overboard. I gave a quick glace around the ship and no of the men seemed to be paying much attention to me so I quickly redid my braid. 

“Come on Missy.” A man said appearing out of nowhere and quickly grabbing ahold of my arm. 

“What’s going on?” I said struggling to get out of his grasp.

“It’s no of your concern. But it’s best if you stay out of the way. Alight.” 

The man led me down below the deck and pushed me down against the wall. I fell awkwardly onto the ground and he pushed me against the wall and began to grab some ropes and tied up my hands.

“What are you doing?’ I asked, starting to shake.

“I’m just making sure you don’t do anything stupid. Now be a good little pretty thing and stay here.”

“Why, what’s happening?”

The man gave me a once over and then began to walk away.

“Wait.” I yelled jumping up, but the ropes were very tight and I could not escape them. 

 

I pulled had against the tight knots of the ropes. My wrists were beginning to start to burn from how hard I was trying to get the rope off of my writs. I was not going to let these pirates do whatever it was they had in mind to me. I was not going to go down without a fight. I swore as the ropes still wouldn’t budge I hadn’t realized till now that I was crying. I was so scared. Why had all of the sudden they decided to tie me up? What were they going to do? What was going to happen to me? I breathed heavily and told myself to calm down, to concentrate. I had a lot of training in knots surly I could get this one off. The ship turned suddenly and I fell over. I wondered why we had turned so suddenly, we were in open water and the weather was prefect. I began to pull against the ropes again. 

Suddenly the doors opened and men began running down the stairs. I jumped back scared of what was going to happen to me. But they didn’t even acknowledge that I was there. The men scrambled about yelling to each other. I tried to see what they doing but it was hard to see. I heard the clash of swords and it sounded like some were reading a canon. Were we attacking a ship? Some men ran past me yet again. They ran back up to the deck of the ship swords at the ready. 

“Steady men.” I heard someone call out. “Steady now… Ready…Fire.”

The ship suddenly exploded. The loud noise of the canon filled my ears. So we were attacking a ship. They had tied me up to keep me out of the way. The ship lurched yet again and the rope dug into my writs. I needed to get this rope off, I wasn’t planning on getting in the way, but I still didn’t like being tied up. I struggled once more to be free of my bounds.

The ship suddenly erupted in chaos. It was not at all like when I had woken up to pirates attacking the other ship. This was far different, and far worse. Men yelled and screamed from up above. Canons sounded and the ship lurched against the effort. The noise was deafening. The door suddenly flew open and men fell down the stairs. A man fell in front of me and it only took a few moments to realize that he was dead. I screamed at the realization jumping up. I heard a laugh from the door and looked up to see men ginning at me. They weren’t men that had seen before, but they looked like pirates. 

“Well, well, well.” The man said walking down towards me. “They think that they can hide their most valuable treasure from us.”

“Get back.” I told them.

“What are you going to do? You’re all tied up.” The men started laughing at my predicament.

I glanced down at the dead body at my feet and noticed his sword lying on the ground. In one quick movement I grabbed the sword and cut the ropes that tied me up. And then I ran, I ran and I ran. It was hard to keep my balance on the moving ship but I was so scared that I kept running. I held onto the heavy sword with dear life, knowing that right now it was probably the only thing protecting me.

“Kid?”

I skidded to a stop. “Burt.” I gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the only man who was nice to me on this ship. 

Burt pushed me down beside a canon.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Pirates.” He said.

I looked over at him confused.

“We’re being attacked by pirates.”

“Aren’t we pirates?”

“We’re not the only pirates on the sea kid.” He said with a quick smirk.

“Don’t pirates have some kind of code that they can’t attack each other?” I asked.

“Do you really think that pirates would follow their own code kid?”

I nodded and jumped a bit as cannons went off. 

“I’m afraid that these pirates may be better than us.” Burt said getting his canon ready.

“You don’t think we can defect them?’ I asked, suddenly scared.

Burt just looked over at me without saying a word. “Come over here kid.”

I moved beside him and put my hands to my ears as Burt fired the cannon.

“Do you know how to use that kid?” Burt asked gesturing to the sword I was holding.

I shook my head.

“Alright kid, than we best get moving. Come on.” With that he jumped up and I began to follow him.

“You don’t have a sword.” I yelled out as we ran through the ship.

“Don’t worry. I’ll just borrow someone’s.” Burt said with a laugh.

We continued to run till suddenly a strange man stood in front of us.

“Well you’re big.” Burt said, swinging his arm and punching the man hard in the stomach.

The big man fell over in pain.

“I’m going to need this.” Burt said grabbing the sword for the man. “Thank you very much.”

We continued our running Burt yelled out something about me holding the sword in a way that at least made it look like I knew how to use it.

“Where are we going?” I asked as we ran.

“The captain’s cabin.” Burt said as he began to fight a few more men. “Run Emma run.”

I booked it up to the deck of the ship but up there was way worse bodies lay about the floor of the ship and I stopped suddenly at the sight of it.

“Come on Emma.” 

We pushed through the crowd of pirates fighting our way through. I didn’t use the sword but I tried to make it look like I knew what I was doing.

 

We ran up the top of the ship where Hook was fighting a giant man while still trying to steer his ship. It was a strange sight to see him fighting with his hook. Burt stabbed the man fighting with the captain in the back, and the man toppled over. I couldn’t help but jump a little over the fact that he just killed a man.

“Thank you Burt.” Hook said.

“Anything for you Captain.”

“I thought she was tied up.” Hook said gesturing to me.

“I got free.” I said.

“Put her in my cabin.” 

“Of course captain.” 

We raced to the captain’s cabin and Burt and I ran into it

 

“In here.” Burt said pushing me into the small closet that I had changed in on my second night here.

“Why are you helping me?’ I asked suddenly.

“We may be pirates, but that doesn’t make us bad people kid.”

“Why do you call me kid?” I asked suddenly. “Everyone else calls me girly or missy Or something stupid like that.”

“You remind me of my kid.”

“You have a daughter.”

“Did.”

“What happened?” I asked.

Burt said nothing “Come on now, hide over here, if we don’t make it out they’ll still look in the here. Alright now I have to go, okay.”

I nodded. Burt began to leave.

“What was her name?” I asked. 

“Mayra…Now whatever ends up happening kid, don’t you lose hope, alright.”

I nodded and Burt ran.

 

I shivered and shook uncontrollably hidden amongst the clothes of the closet. The noise of the fight was dying down. I heard a great bang of what were probably the doors of the cabin being broken down. Tears rolled down from my eyes uncontrollably. I quickly covered my moth with my hand, telling myself to be quite.

“Raid the place.” I heard a man yell out.

I could hear things crash and clamber as the men raided the place. Their laughs shook me into fear. 

“Open it.”

I could hear the closet door being broken down and I tried very hard to be still and not make a noise. “Grab the sword Emma.” I told myself. I quietly reached for the sword and got it ready. I heard a man step in and I jumped out of the clothes suddenly sword at the ready. 

“Don’t you take one step closer.” I warned the man standing there.

I felt something cold against the side of my head and the man laughed. I turned slowly to see another man standing beside me. I heard a small click.

“Do you know what this is child?” The man asked.

I nodded, glopping down fear.

“Good, then you know that I could blow your brains out at any moment, if it pleased me. Now I suggest you do as I say and put that sword down.”

I closed my eyes a dropped the sword. It crashed to the ground and I waited for the terrible laughs of the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and such. I love hearing what you think.


	11. From One Ship to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates Capture Emma and the other pirates, but not for long

The clatter of the sword rang throughout and filled the empty room. I felt like I had lost, like I was now doomed. The men’s laughs came fast but I was prepared for the horrid sounded things. I had heard them before many a time. The man who had been standing beside me now moved to stand in front of me the gun he was holding never left my head.

“Alright Missy. You’re going to come with us and we’re going to let the captain decide what to do with you. Now walk.” He lifted the gun off of my head but kept it trailed on me. 

I walked forward slowly keeping my head down. The man with the gun pushed against the back of my head and grabbed my arms tightly puling against me. I breathed in suddenly scared of what he was going to do.

The man leaned close, his moth close to my ear. “If you dare try anything little missy...” He let the threat hang in the air for a moment then shoved me forward. 

The men laughed as I walked out onto the ship’s deck. The ship was a wreck. Holes covered all of the sides. The only men on the ship were the dead bodies that littered the floor. I glopped down my fear and continued walking.

“Up you get.” The man said pushing the gun hard against my head.

 

I jumped up the edge of the ship to notice a small plank of wood connecting this ship with the much grander one. 

“Come on.” The men yelled. 

I carefully walked across the plank. It was wide enough so that it was easy enough not to fall in the water below. But still I was trebling.

I jumped onto the other ship and everyone on board was staring at me. There was a group of men tied up who I recognized from the ship. I heard the men jump down from behind me and along with that noise I heard someone calling out in muffled protest.

“Shut up.” A man yelled throwing a man to the ground.

I watched as the man, whose hands were tied behind his back struggled to get up. A cloth was tied up in his mouth to silence him. The man looked over at me his eyes locking with mine.

“Hook.” I half whisper in shock.

“Captain on deck.” I heard a man call out.

All of the men stood a tad bit straighter as the sound of boots hitting wood flowed over the ship. I watched as the captain walked down the stairs and onto the deck. 

“Well, well. Who do we have here?” The captain said grabbing hook by his chin. “If it isn’t the infamous Captain Hook.” 

The men laughed and the captain joined them. Hook struggled against his bounds. 

“Where’s his hook?” The captain asked.

“Right here captain.” A man said handing it over to him.

“Well. I’ll be.” The captain ran his figure along the hook. “Quite the treasure now isn’t it? You know what they say about you Hook. Oh, lots of things… lots of stories. I bet there’s a price on your head. I can’t imagine how much this hook means to you.” The captain walked closer to the side of the ship causally hanging it over the edge. 

Hook struggled hard against his bounds all of his screams muffled. The captain laughed as if amused. 

“Don’t worry.” He said. “I bet your hook is just as valuable as you are. Or perhaps it would look better in my collection.” 

The men laughed along with the captain. “Is this everyone who survived?” The captain asked, glaring over at the group of men who were tied up.

“Yes sir.”

“Well I suppose it’s something.”

“Sir.” man who was standing next to me said.

The captain looked over a spotted me. A horrid smile filled his face. 

“Aren’t you a pretty thing?” He said running a hand along my face.

I spat right at him. He laughed and wiped it off.

“You look familiar.” He said.

He then grabbed a hold of my braid and let my hair lose. 

“What’s your name child?”

“I’m not telling you.” I spat.

A man pressed a gun against my head. “Tell him your name pretty.”

“Emma.” 

“Yes of course.” The Captain laughed. “I know who you are Emma.”

I took a tentative step back. No, he couldn’t know. How did he know?

“You’re the princess. Princess Emma Swan of the Royal Kingdom, in the Enchanted Forest.” He paused watching my reaction. “Poor mummy and daddy sure are very worried about their little baby. They hope with all their hearts that you might not be dead. They offer a fortune to anyone with information about you.”

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked.

“Ransom darling. It’s a lovely thing.” The captain then turned to his crew. “Knock ‘um all out. I don’t want them doing anything stupid till we get back.”

And the next thing I knew the man hit me hard with the end of his gun and to world faded to black.

 

I started coughing the moment I began to wake up. As I opened my eyes I realized that I must have been thrown in a cell. I also noticed that I was no longer on a ship. I was lying down on the ground for one and despite the felling that I was rocking back and forth I could tell that it was only in my mind and I wasn’t actually moving. The place was dusty and I was rather thirsty. It was also rather dark. I heard footsteps coming from down the dark hall men appeared out of the darkness half dragging someone behind them. The quickly opened the door my cell and tossed the person in, quickly locking the door behind them. 

“Are you okay?” I said rushing to the person.

“A princess.” It was Hook.

I jumped back suddenly. I was scared of how he was going to react now.

“You’re a princess?” He practically yelled his accent thick.

“Well I wasn’t going to tell a bunch of pirates that fact.”

He just glared at me. “Are you alright?” I asked again.

“Fine, no thanks to you.” He slumped over in the corner. “I can’t believe you’re from the Enchanted Forest.”

“What does it matter where I come from?”

He just moaned and then he closed his eyes.

“You’re not going to do anything?”

“There’s nothing to do love.” He said. “Or should I say Swan?”

I sighed as I sat back on the ground.

“All you can do is hope that these men will be far nicer to you then they are going to be to me.”

 

“Swan. Swan.”

I mumbled in my sleep as someone shook me. “Swan wake up.” 

“I’m awake.” I said blinking open my eyes to see Hook in front of me.

“Come on.” He said grabbing my arm.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“We’re getting out of here.” He said.

“But I thought you said…”

“Well the prefect moment arose for me to escape.” He said leading me out of the now open cell.

“How?”

“That’s none of your concern love.” He said flashing me his grin.

“What about the crew.”

Hook paused for a moment. “They’re dead.”

“No.”

“Come on.” He pulled at my arm.

“But why are you taking me?”

Hook said nothing.

“No, you’re not kidnapping me.” 

I struggled against his grip and to my surprise I managed to break free. I began to run but I didn’t get too far before He pinned me against the wall.

“Listen love. You’ve already been kidnapped. Now I’ve treated you rather respectably for a pirate so you can either stay here and take your chances with this lot, or come with me. Besides I can’t man a ship all by myself.”

“Fine.” I spat. “But the moment you bring my back for your reward my family will realize the truth and they find out who you are.”

“I’m willing to risk my chances. Now come on.”

He led me slowly outside never losing his grip on my arm.

“You’re ship though.” I said suddenly remembering all of the holes in the ship.

“Don’t worry love, a pirate hideout like this one is bound to have more than one ship.

We ran along the beach in the cold outdoor night till suddenly we reached a ship slightly smaller than Hook’s old one.

“I think two will be able to manage this one.”

“What about food and stuff?”

“A pirate is ready for anything. There’ll be everything we need on board.”

I noticed that Hook was fiddling around with his hands.

“What are you doing?” I asked shoving him around so that I could see.

“Relax love, just putting my hook on.”

“When did you get your hook back?”

Hook said nothing as he began to untie the ropes of the ship.

“Tell me how you escaped now or I will run back in there screaming that you’re escaping.”

He glanced over at me. “There was a man inside who admired my work. He let me lose and helped me retrieve my hook. He then told me that all of my crew was dead and he could no longer help me anymore.”

“Fine. I’ll believe you.”

“Good, now please help me.”


	12. Off We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hook escape from the pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was at my cottage for a whole week.

I shivered against the cold of the night trying to focus on untying the ship from the dock and not on the fact that I was going on this ship alone with the most feared pirate in this land.

“Swan.” Hook whispered.

I turned to see him waving his hand at me to come over. I ran over, still scared as ever.

“I want you to get onto the ship and let the mast down. Take this.” He handed me his sword.

“Wait, why are you giving me this?” I asked.

“Just in case. Now do as I said.”

I nodded and ran onto the ship clutching the sword tight. The ship was eerily quiet. It didn’t even seem to give the soft creeks that I had grown used to. I jumped up onto the rigging and began to let the sails down. The wind blew through my hair as I let the sails down. Hopefully the little wind there was would be enough for us to make our escape. Would it really be an escape though, I wondered. I threw down the biggest sails and looked over at the beach trying to find Hook. As much as I wanted to get off this island I knew that I couldn’t leave without him.

“Come on. Get all the sails down. We don’t have much time.” Hook called out suddenly appearing on the deck of the ship.

“Where were you?” I asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said. “Now come on.”

I continued to let the sails down. Hook began to climb the mast to help me.

“Alright love. I’m going to ask you to do something crazy.” 

I glanced over at Hook, worried.

“I’m going to need you to steer the ship.

“What, I can’t.”

“Just hold the wheel straight. It’s not that hard.

“Why can’t you do it?”

Hook suddenly jumped down onto the deck. “You’ll be fine love.” He called out.

“Where are you going?”

Hook ran off the ship and back onto the beach.

I watched him for a few moments till suddenly I noticed a bunch of men running towards us. We had been found out.

“Hook.” I called out, unsure of what to do.

I heard the distant clanging of a bell and lights light up along the island. I watched as Hook fought the men. But more were coming. He couldn’t fight them all.

“Hook.” I yelled. “There’s more.”

Hook ran quickly back to the ship that I was on. It was no slowly moving. 

“Through me a rope.” Hook yelled running towards the ship.

I tossed a rope over the ship and it landed on the sand with a thud. Hook grabbed the rope but the men had caught up to him and he struggled to fight them off. Some of the other men began climbing up the sides of the ship. I clutched the sword Hook had given me tight. With my other hand I tugged at the rope. Hook climbed up and jumped onto the ship just s some other men did as well.

“If you do not wish to die today lads, then I suggest you leave.” Hook told them.

“We can’t let you escape.” They hissed through their teeth.

I jumped back as the fighting erupted and man went after me and I swung my sword randomly, having no clue wat I was doing.

“Keep the ship straight.” Hook yelled.

I ran fast back to the ships wheel as Hook held off the few men who were on the ship. The ship was moving faster now, but we were still rather close to the island. I turned the wheel slightly, straightening the ship out. Hook yelled out in pain. I didn’t know what to do, but I thought that I should help. I watched as some of the men fell.

One of the men ran right past Hook and started coming straight for me. I let go of the wheel and held the sword tight. The man laughed and I swung it at him, cutting him. He stepped towards me and I jumped back. We danced around each other. I wasn’t good with the sword, but it was clear that I was good on my feet. His sword made quick cuts on my skin and I cut him back. He was getting closer to me, he was far better. Would he kill me I thought. The ship turned slightly and I knew that wasn’t good. I ran past the man and spun the wheel straight. I turned quickly back to block the man’s sword but I wasn’t quite quick enough. He sliced my arm real bad. Before I could react he screamed out in pain and blood poured from his side then suddenly he fell down and there stood Hook. Hook was covered in blood and said nothing as he pulled his sword out of the man lying dead on the ground. Hook picked up the dead man in one swift motion and tossed him over board.

“I that it?” I asked silently. “Are we free?”

“Freedom is like safety love. It is something that never truly exists.”

I shivered at the comment as he took the sword I was holding from my and took over the wheel.

“Why don’t you go below deck and see how many provisions we have.”

I nodded as I slowly walked away.

 

I felt like I was in a zone as I walked through the ship. I was a lot like Hook’s ship but a tad bit smaller. Hook was right though, the ship had food and everything one need for a voyage. I walked back up to tell him as much. I was surprised to see that he wasn’t at the wheel but sitting on the edge of the ship sharpening his hook.

Hook glanced over at me and I just stood there suddenly frozen.

“What was your ship called?” I asked randomly.

“The Ocean’s Charm, why?”

I stood there feeling as if I should shrug or something but I didn’t. I couldn’t.

“Come on love.” Hook said. “Let’s get you cleaned up. You’ve got a nasty scratch on your arm.”

I followed him as he walked into to what would be the cabin’s cabin. The room was much emptier then on Hook’s ship. Hook opened the few cupboards till he seemed to find what he was looking for then he told me to sit down. I obeyed, finding myself suddenly very tired. 

“Here.” Hook said giving me a damp cloth. “Wipe the blood off of you.” 

I did as he told me. “Give me your arm. “ He said.

I held out my arm and he poured something on it and I flinched at the stinging sensation.

“You okay?” He asked, calmly.

I nodded as he tore up a piece of cloth up with his teeth and then the wrapped it around my arm and tied it tight asking me to hold one of the ends.

“Alight get some rest, you could use it.”

I nodded and walked out of the cabin and down to the room where some hammocks were strung up I jumped in a suddenly fell asleep.


	13. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hook’s first day aboard the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause when you go through as much as Emma’s been through, you’re bound to have nightmares.

I lay in my hammock barely awake but barely asleep. Creeks and other noises filled the ship. A rat scurried along the ropes the hung from the ceiling. Seaweed and algae clung to the roof of the roof I could almost hear them breathing. In the distance I could here and constraint, Bum bum, Bum bum. It was a heartbeat I realized. The sound got louder and I jumped off my hammock. Water pooled around my legs. The water began to turn black and I tried to run for the door but the water was thick and sticky and I couldn’t make it. The door was so far away. I reached for the handle of the door but it wouldn’t budge. I tried desperately to cry out but my voice was gone. The water began to rise. I tried to scream and swim but I couldn’t do anything as the water surrounded me. I took one last breath of air before the water filled the room.

Suddenly my head pooped back out of the water. I breathed in the air and looked around. There was nothing but water for miles. I was lost. I was going to die out here. Cannons sounded in the distance and the cannon ball landed inches from me. I began to swim but cannon balls kept falling around me. Suddenly a rope appeared and I grabbed hold of it. The rope began to move till as ship appeared. I jumped on board, I was safe. The men smiled at me, but they suddenly changed. They began to laugh horribly. They grabbed for me and ripped my clothes laughing and taunting. I tried to run away but bumped straight into a man. He gave me a terrible smirk and suddenly blood poured out from his mouth. The man fell to his knees holding his stomach and blood kept coming from his mouth. I watch paralyzed. The man suddenly locked eyes with me and began to scream and great flock of birds flew out of his mouth and swarmed me. I began screaming like crazy. I heard someone calling out for me and the world began to shake beneath my feet.

“Wake up.”

I jolted awake still screaming at the top of my lungs. My whole body was still shaking. Someone was holding on to my arms and I must have fallen out of my hammock.

“Snap out of it.”

I stopped screaming but still breathed heavily. My face was wet with tears.

“It’s okay.” I turned to see Hook kneeing beside me.

I jumped back away from his grasp.

“It’s okay.” He said again holding his hand up. “It was just a dream.”

I kept breathing heavily still rather scared from the terrible dream.

“D… Did… Did I wake you?” I stammered between breaths.

“I think you woke the whole ocean love. Why don’t you come up and calm down a bit.”

I nodded and he got up and walked away. I took some more deep breaths and slowly got up. I walked slowly up the stairs to the deck of the ship. The night air was freezing cold and I wrapped my airs around me for a little bit of warmth. I spotted Hook at the wheel.

“Does this ship have a name?” I asked him after a few moments of quiet.

“Check the sides.” He said.

I peered over the sides of the sip and made my way around but there appeared to be no name written on it.

“Nothing.” I said.

“Well you can name.” He said.

“You don’t want to name it?” 

“I’m terrible at making up names.”

I thought for a moment. “The Jolly Roger.” I said.

“A Jolly Roger is a flag love. Not a name of a boat.”

“Well would you rather I name it something girly?”

“Fine. The Jolly Roger it is then.”

I sat on the edge of the ship enjoying the view for a little while, simply watching the water.

“I have a confession to make.” Hook said suddenly.

I looked over at him as he seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell me.

“I have no clue where we are.”

“What?” I said jumping up.

“I’ve never been to these parts before. I have no clue how to get anywhere from here.

“You mean we’re lost.”

Hook said nothing. 

“How could you let this happen?” I yelled. I ran over to him and punched him hard a few times well yelling nonsense at him.

“Shush love.” He said gabbing my hands gently. “Shh. Enough of that. Go get some rest.”

I tugged my hands from his grasp and slapped him hard before walking back down below deck. Trying hard to not focus on the fact of how utterly and completely lost we were.

\---

I wadded threw the water slowly and carefully net at the ready. 

“Come on Izzy.” I called out to my friend who was tentatively standing beside the water.

“It looks gross.” Isabelle said.

“You have to go in it if you want to catch some frogs.” I told her.

“What if I get dirty?”

“Don’t worry we won’t go too far in.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes, now come on.”

Izzy began to make her way into the water. “Ick, it is gross.”

I sighed. “There’s one.” I pointed out a frog sitting on a rock.

“Get it.” Izzy told me.

I wadded a little bit closer and quickly tossed the net down on the frog. I ran towards my net and grabbed the frog with the net still around it and flipped the net over letting the frog fall to the bottom of the net. 

“I got it.” I called out.

“Yay. Bring it here. I want to see it.” Izzy said.

I pinched the top of my net so that the frog wouldn’t try to escape and wadded back over.

“Show me, show me.” Izzy danced impatiently.

“Do you want to hold it?”

Izzy nodded. 

“Put your hands out.”

My little friend obeyed and I plopped the frog right into her hands.

“Eww, it’s slimy.”

I laughed. “If you kiss it, it will turn into your prince.” I told her.

“Eww, no way.”

I giggled. Suddenly the frog jumped right out of Izzy’s hands.

“Nooo.” We called out together.

I raced after the tiny animal, trudging back through the gross water determined to catch the frog yet again.

“Come on Emma.” Izzy clapped.

As I almost caught up with the frog I tripped and fell face first into the water. I came back up blinking and spirting the gross water out of my mouth.

“Are you okay Emma.” Izzy ran over to me.

“Oh, Momma and Papa will hate me.” I said holding up my dress.

“We can switch dresses.”

“No they know this one is mine.”

Izzy and I pouted for a few moments till I gave into defeat and trudged back out of the pound. We walked slowly back to my castle where my father and mother were chatting with Izzy’s parents. My mother turned her head at the sound of our footsteps and freaked out at the sight of me.

“What did you do?” She asked, rushing towards me.

“I fell in the pound.”

“I thought we told you to stay away from there. You could have gotten hurt. Come on let get you dried up.”

 

“Are you mad at me, because I ruined my dress?” I asked once I had changed.

“I am made at you sweetie.” Mother told me. “But it’s because you disobeyed me. I just don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

“Okay.”

Mother gave me a kiss and we began to walk out of my room. Father stood in the hallway.

“Are we all dry now?” He asked me.

I nodded. “I’m sorry for not listening to you.”

“As long as you’re okay.” Father said.

I nodded once again. Father knelt down beside me.

“Was it a big frog?” He whispered.

I smiled and tired not to laugh.

“Did you get Izzy to kiss it?”

“No.”

“Maybe next time.” He said with a smile and a quick wink.


	14. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hook must learn to rust each other.

I woke up half in a daze. My hammock swung slowly side to side. Small bits of light poked through the holes in the ship. I breathed in slowly and listened to the soft cries of the seagulls witch were probably fling high above the ship. A lone tear slid slowly down from my eye as I forced myself to carefully sit up. I let my figures run through my messy hair. My heart beat hard in my chest. And I traced my hand down my arms. I felt so small and so weak. I felt so alone. My bare feet pounded against the hard wood of the ship as I slid off the hammock. I wasn't sure were my shoes were, I wasn't even sure when I had lost them. I still felt like I was in a daze as I walked up the stairs to the deck of the ship. I blinked my eyes against the brightness of the sun. 

“Come on, get.” I heard Hook yell. 

I wondered over to see him chasing a lone seagull of the deck of the ship. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture.

“Come on, shoe.” Hook yelled at the bird as it flew off.

“It wasn't doing any harm.” I said.

“I am not having birds on my ship.”

“It’s not technically you’re ship.”

“Our ship?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

I didn't really respond.

“I believe some food is in order.” He said awkwardly. “Come on.”

I followed him slowly, I was rather hungry.

“Sit.” He told me once we reached the captain’s cabin. “I’ll get some food.”

I sat down on the cold wooden chair. The captain’s cabin was quiet nice. Like Hook’s ship it had a big glass window that looked onto the ocean. It was a beautiful morning. The clouds were still a little bit pink from the rising sun. I sat in the room alone for a few moments till Hook reappeared.

“Here you go love.” He said handing me some food. “It seems our Jolly has some great options food wise.”

I looked over at him confused.

“The ship, you named it The Jolly Roger. Jolly for short. I guess we could say Roger but that’s a real name, and giving a ship a real name is too weird for me.” Hook grabbed a bottle a sat down. 

I began to eat the food slowly glancing up at Hook once and awhile. How in the world would I ever get back home?

“How are we going to get back?” I whispered softly.

“Pardon love?” Hook asked looking up at me.

“Nothing.” I said softly.

“You can trust me love.” He said seriously.

“Why should I trust you?” I half yelled, suddenly wide awake. “You kidnapped me, twice. And the only reason you’re helping me is for an award.”

Hook stood up suddenly, his eyes becoming dark with seriousness. I sunk lower in my chair and clutched the sides tight.

“I have never hurt you. I can’t have you not trusting me.”

“I’ll never trust you.”

Hook marched out of the cabin slamming the door behind him. 

I sat alone in the empty cabin. I didn't really understand why he wanted me to trust him anyway. Why should I care? 

I walked slowly out of the cabin, and I couldn't see Hook anywhere as I walked quietly across the deck. I jumped up onto the edge of the ship and tilted my head back wondering where the sun was. My eyes wondered upward and spotted Hook resting in the crow’s nest.

\---

The carriage slowly rocked back and forth as I cautiously opened my eyes to see where I was. My parents had insisted on a week away till I had suddenly got sick and practically begged them to allow me to go back home. My stomach rolled around as the carriage hit a bump.

“Stop.” I ordered the driver.

The carriage came to a sudden to and I jumped out, quickly telling the driver that I needed some fresh air. I marched into the woods and fell upon some rocks, felling as though I were about to throw up. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe slowly, in hopes of calming my stomach down. I had only been siting for a few moments, when I thought I heard the distant sound of crying. At first I thought it was nothing, but then I realized someone was defiantly crying. I followed the soft crying sound to a small clearing where a little girl was sitting on the ground and crying.

“Hello there.” I said quietly, not wanting to scare the poor girl.

The little girl looked up at me, her eyes red from tears.

“Are you alright?”

The girl simply shook her head.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m lost.” She stuttered

“Well then we’ll just have to get you unlost then.”

The girl stared up at me confused. 

“Come on.” I said gesturing to her to get up. “My name’s Emma, what’s your name?”

“Susan.” She said quietly.

“And you’re trying to get back home?”

She nodded.

“Do you know what you’re home’s called?”

She shook her head.

“Not a problem.” I said calmly, even though it was a problem.

We walked together back to the carriage.

“I know this road.” The girl said excitedly. “I live just a bit farther.”

“Can you walk that far, or would you like I ride?”

“I've never been in a carriage before.”

“Then you must ride with me.”

She hooped into the carriage in a fit of giggles. I told the driver to go. And she jumped to the side of the carriage, her head half out the window, eyes wide with fascination. We didn't go very far before she was pointing to her little cottage home.

“Thank you.” She said as we jumped out of the carriage. 

“Your welcome.” I said with a warm smile before hopping back in the carriage and waving goodbye.

\---

I climbed slowly up the rung latter that lead to the crow’s nest. Hook only noticed me when I jumped up onto the small platform with a bundle of clothes.

“What are you doing up here?” He asked me.

“I found some extra clothes. I figured it was getting kind of cold.”

Hook glared sideways at me. Then he folded his spy glass back up with half a sigh.

“I thought you didn't trust me.” He said.

“Why do you want me to trust you?” I asked after a small pause.

“We won’t get very far if we don’t.”

I nodded, understanding. I handed him the pile of clothes.

“Thanks.” He said.

“It’s beautiful up here.”

He simply nodded, watching the sky.

“It makes me wish that I could fly.” 

He smiled at me with a soft grunt.

“Well I’m going to find something to eat.” I said slowly begging to make my way back down.

“Why don’t we eat together again?” Hook suggested.

“Okay.” I said. “You know… I still don’t fully trust you. But I’ll give you a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister decided to throw me off by stealing the laptop I usually use, to get her boyfriend to fix it up. Hopefully he makes it better and not worse.


	15. Scared and Afriad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma struggles with the fact that she isn’t afraid of Hook but probably should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place.

Hook and I barely talked, ever, though it seemed to become a tradition of ours to eat together in the captain’s cabin. Usually it was Hook who suggested that it was time to eat and he would go off to get some food and I would wait till he returned with food. We kept mainly to ourselves though, most of the time. I tried to help out though, wherever and whenever I could. I enjoyed climbing up the rigging and putting the mast up and down. I loved the feeling of sitting dangerously high up, with the wind blowing hard against me. I liked to swing my legs and close my eyes, breathing in the salty air. 

Some days I felt as though Hook was watching me. But it wasn’t as though I wasn’t watching him too. I liked to watch him at the wheel, slowly steering the ship. He seemed so at home. I could hardly imagine him anywhere else. 

I sat precariously on the edge of the ship, watching the water splash against the sides. I glanced over at Hook only to find him staring at me. The moment my eyes reached his, he quickly looked away. I laughed quietly.

“Wish to steer?” He asked, looking back at me.

“Sure.” I said jumping up.

Hook moved over slightly, his hook still holding onto the wheel.

“One hand here.” He said tapping the wheel.

I grabbed one of the rungs with my hand and placed my other hand near his hook.

“This side is Port.” He said gesturing to his side. “And that side is Starboard.” 

“I know.” I told him.

“They taught you that in your princess school?”

“No. I learned that in the books I read.”

Hook moved slightly and I found myself bringing my arms closer to my sides, as if scared of his sudden movements. He moved his hook off of the wheel and it made a soft scraping sound. I shuttered at the terrifying sound.

“What else did you learn in your books?” He asked.

“Lots of stuff.” We were quiet for a few moments “I seem to recall something about pirates following maps that lead to buried treasure.”

“Well those sound like lovely stories. But they are far from the truth.”

He walked a little ways away, and I realized that he was right. The stories I had read as a child were just that, stories. They were nothing compared to the horrible truth.

 

I wondered through the ship tucking lose strands of hair back into my braid. It didn’t take me very long to find Hook. He was below deck coping up some food. My bare feet were quite against the wooded floors, so he didn’t hear me approaching. I watched as he pooped a carrot into his mouth, causally glancing at the small widow. I didn’t trust him, but I wasn’t scared of him, at least not as much as I had been. It was hard to be scared of someone when you watched them act so normal. 

The light flashed off of his metal hook, reminding me of who he was. I should be scared of him. I am scared of him, but, I’m not.

 

I watched as strange bird plunged into the water and flew back up with a fish in its beak. It was quite the sight to behold. The bird would fly up high the fold its wings back and dive straight into the water. 

The sun was hot on my face and my stomach was begging to grumble. Hook still hadn’t called me to eat, which was odd. I was rather hungry though so I jumped up and began to make my way over to the captain’s cabin. 

The door to the cabin was open. The wind swung it back and forth lazily. I tiptoed quietly in, peaking into the room. I caught the flash of the hook and jumped back slightly as Hook himself walked out. It was dark in the room but I could see that Hook was focused on the view outside his window. He grumbled to himself and stepped into more light. He was not wearing a shirt. I felt the suddenly urge to run away, or at least look away. But for some odd reason I didn’t move. I stared at him. Scars ran over his whole entire body. Tattoos inked in odd places. I wondered where he had gotten the scars and what the tattoos meant. I watched as he spread his arms out to stretch. I pressed myself further against the wall. He casually combed his fingers through his hair. In that moment I was reminded that he was indeed a pirate. In one swift motion Hook put his shirt back on. I waited for a brief moment before jumping out of the shadows.

“Swan.” Hook said, as though shocked to see me.

“I’m getting hungry.” I told him.

“Of course. Sit. I got some food ready not too long ago.”

 

The hammock swung back forth slowly rocking me to sleep. I could hardly remember the time where my bed had not moved. I felt sad and lonely at the memory of home. Home, it seemed so far away, so long ago. Like it was a dream, an impossible one. Almost too good to be true. 

A loud Bang and jumped a little, startled. Please, I thought, let us not be under attack.

I jumped out of my hammock at the next Bang. I ran up to the deck finding Hook sitting on the edge of the ship.

“What was that?” I asked.

Hook turned around, facing me. “Woke you up Swan?”

“Yes. I was scared that we might be under attack.”

Hook laughed. It wasn’t a scary laugh. It was a simple laugh. “Don’t worry love. It’s quite the opposite. Come here.”

I slowly came over and jumped up onto the edge of the ship, a little ways away from Hook.

The loud Bang sounded again, but this time the sky erupted in light and colour.

“Fireworks.” I laughed.

“Aye, fireworks.”

I was still laughing as a bunch more fireworks went off.

“Beautiful.” I said. “I love fireworks.”

“They are quite amazing.” Hook commented.

“Do you see them a lot?”

“From a distance…At least it’s free this way.”

I laughed, felling the smile fill my face. I watched the light show erupt in the night sky, celebrating whatever momentous occasion. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hook looking at me. His eyes went back to watching the fireworks. He played absentmindedly with his hook. I wondered about the thing, and opened my mouth to ask. But before I could work up the courage, the sound of the fireworks filled the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to thank everyone one once again for leaving comments and such, it means a lot to me.


	16. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Emma exchange questions and answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter.

I shifted back and forth on the edge of my chair. This wasn’t the first time mother and father had forced me be a part of one of their many great banquets. But I still felt too young to be here. The adults laughed, smiling like crazy. Glasses clichéd and wine continued to flow. I watched as father whispered something in my mother’s ear. She laughed quietly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Father stood up smiling.

“If everyone is done eating, we’re going to start the dancing now.”

My father held out his hand to my mother and she stood up. Everyone followed slowly to the grand ballroom. I followed along giggling, happy. I loved watching the adult dance. The moment we walked into the ballroom, the music started. Father and mother danced slowly holding each other close. I smiled as watched everyone make their way onto the ballroom floor.

“Come on Emma.” Mother said suddenly appearing at my side. “You have to dance too.”

I was half dragged into the crowd of dancing people by my mother. She laughed as she spun me around.  
“Hope you don’t mind if I steal away you’re partner for a moment.” Father said to me, holding onto my mother’s arm.

I shook my head not caring. I felt very small being left alone to dance all by myself. I laughed to myself and let the music flow over me. I giggled as I spun and spun and spun, my dress and hair flying out around me. I was having the time of my life, and I was too young to care that I wasn’t actually dancing.

\---

I tipped my head back against the wooden floor of the ship. I was lying on the deck of the ship with my eyes closed against the brightness of the sun. I spread my arms out with a happy sigh.

“What are you doing Swan?”

I cracked one of my eyes open to see Hook standing near me looking down at me like I was a crazy person.

“I’m sunbathing.” I joked.

He cocked his eyebrow at me and I smiled a little.

“You can join me if you want to.”

“I’m fine.”

I laughed quietly as he walked away. I lay there for a moment or two just basking in the sunlight. I hadn’t realized how tired I really was. I hadn’t been planning on taking a nap, but soon enough sleep over took me. 

In my dreams I was lying upon the sand watching the ants wonder around. I heard someone cry out and jumped up running, my shoes falling off. The sand reached out as far as I could see. There was no one and nothing for miles. Suddenly a pool of water appeared by my feet. I stood above the small pool looking back at my reflection. At first all I could see was my face but as I stepped a bit farther I could see my whole body. My clothes were torn up like crazy. They hardly covered any of my skin. Scars and dried up blood covered my exposed skin.

I jolted awake suddenly, breathing slightly harder. My eyes scanned my body double quick check to make sure the scars in my dreams where indeed not real. 

I glanced about the ship finding Hook standing not too far away. He didn’t even seem to be aware that I had fallen asleep. His hook shone brightly against the sun as hook traced his fingers along it.

 

I sat quietly in the captain’s cabin waiting for Hook to return with food. I traced my fingers along the scar on my arm, letting my figure follow my blood vessels lightly. 

“You okay there love?” Hook asked causally walking into the room.

“Ya.” I said taking some food from him. “Thanks.”

He nodded and sat across from me. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure.” I said tentatively, slightly scared of what he was going to ask.

Hook waited for a few moments before asking me his question. “Who are the rulers in The Enchanted Forest?”

“There’s a few. Why do you want to know?”

“Amuse me.” He said with a smile.

I listed off the all the royal families that lived in The Enchanted Forest. Hook simply nodded when I finished, he seemed slightly happy.

“Have you ever been to The Enchanted Forest?” I asked carefully.

He nodded quietly.

I poked at my food, not sure if I should pry anymore from him.

“Did you do all of that fancy princess stuff?”

The question shocked me slightly and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Like what?”

“Like go to balls and stuff.”

“Yes. I went to balls.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Some of it. I’ve always longed for more of an adventure though… Why are you asking me this?”

“Perhaps I’m bored.” He said simply. “Tell you what, I asked you a question, now it’s your turn.”

I knew my question. I had known it for a while. But did I have the courage to ask it though.

“The hook?”

“Ah… yes. The hook.” He lifted up his hook as though he was showing it off. “It’s a long story. Basically I got my hand chopped off in a fight.”

“Why the hook though?”

“The reason is my own. But it was unique enough to earn my name.”

“So you do have a normal name.” I teased.

“Yes, indeed I do.” He pooped some food into his mouth and gave me a wink then got up and left.

 

I walked down below deck following Hook as he handed me some food. I had insisted in helping him get food today. 

“That’s enough I think.” Hook said giving me some more bits of food. 

“Okay.” I said, beginning to walk away, ducking slightly as I walked through the dark ship. 

I felt a small tickle on my arm. I wanted to ick it but I was holding to many things to scratch my arm. I looked down at my arm and there crawling up my arm was a spider. I gave a quick sharp scream and drop some food. The spider jumped of me.

“You okay Swan?” Hook said appearing beside me, looking slightly worried.

“Fine, fine.” I said, feeling rather stupid. “It was nothing.”

“Didn’t sound like nothing.”

“I just got scared.”

“Of what.”

“Nothing.” I said beginning to walk away.

“What was it Swan.” Hook asked standing in front of me.

“A spider.”

Hook practically fell over in a fit of laughter.

“It came from nowhere.” I said walking past him.

“A spider scared you?”

“No. I just prefer them not to be crawling on me. And it was rather large too.”

“Of course it was.” Hook said, still laughing.


	17. The Whole Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hook tells Emma everything. And we check in on the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Hook’s origin story a little, hope you guys like it and hope it doesn’t feel to rushed.

Rain pelted down on down hard on my head as I ran about the ship. Hook was yelling something about the weather not being too bad, which I thought was crazy considering how soaked I was. We ran below the deck of the ship, finally getting out of the rain. Water still pored through tiny holes and cracks in the ship.

“Come on love.” Hook said gesturing for me to follow him. 

He led me to what was supposed to be the crews eating place. I sat down on one end of the table noticing a small mirror. I stood up and held the little thing in my hands. I was glad to see that I hadn’t changed much. My skin was a shade or two darker from the sun. And my hair was not as neat. But I still looked like me. I was still recognizable.

“Why is there a mirror?” I asked Hook.

Hook shrugged as he took a drink from his flask. He offered it to me but I shook my head.

I put the mirror back down on the small table. There was a small box on the table as well and opened it, curious. The small box revealed a tiny ship with a mermaid figurine swimming beside it. I heard a soft click then another. I touched the small figurines carefully, admiring them. Just then a small tune began to play.

“A music box.” I said quietly.

“I’ve heard this tune before.” Hook said.

“You have?”

He nodded. “It’s a common song you hear on the seas.”

“How does it go?”

“I don’t know the words.” 

I sighed sadly as I closed the box.

“The other day, I asked you about the rulers of The Enchanted Forest.”

“Yes I remember.”

“Do you recall a King Cedrick?”

I thought for a moment or two, before I remembered the name. “Yes. I seem to recall him having his title taken away from him.”

“Good.” Hook murmured.

“Did you know him?”

“He was my King.”

“You lived in The Enchanted Forest?” 

“Aye.”

I sat down shocked by the fact that he came from The Enchanted Forest like I did.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Hmm?”

I lost my courage to ask the question again.

“You really want to know how I became a pirate love?”

I did, I truly really wanted to know. But I was scared. 

“Tell me, how are you a princess?” He asked.

“My parents are a king and queen.” I said not really sure how this had anything to do with how he became a pirate.

“Any other family? Brothers or sister?” 

“No.”

“I had a brother, he was older then I. We were quite close. King Cedrick was not a good man. He was cruel and stuck up. It was from him that I learned that royals think that they are everything, and don’t care about anyone but themselves.” He suddenly got up then, walking away.

I sat there awkwardly not really sure what to do. My family had told me my whole life about royals who misused their powers. They had warned me severely to never turn into that type of person.

 

It was still poring pretty hard as I walked back out onto the deck of the ship.

“My family’s different.” I said, finding Hook working away in the rigging, drenched to the bone. “I know you might not believe me. But they are.”

“You’re going to get soaked out here Swan.”

“I’m fine.” I said.

He sighed heavily.

“You wanted us to trust each other.” I reminded him.

Hook jumped down landing a few feet in front of me. He glared at me and I took a small step back, slightly scared.

“You sure you want to hear the whole story Swan?” He asked, in a sort of menacing tone. 

“Yes.” I said, trying to sound sure of myself.

He sat on a barrel and I sat on the steps across from him. It was still raining pretty hard and didn’t look like it was going to stop. 

“You have anything to say first?” He asked.

I shook my head, wiping the rain out of my eyes.

“Very well.” Hook passed and began to sharpen his hook. “My brother’s name was Liam. He was always an honorable man, constantly keeping me out of trouble. He joined the navy when he was old enough and I followed in his footsteps. We swore to serve King Cedrick.” He laughed and wiped off the rain that was pouring down his face. “Liam became a captain and I was his lieutenant. We were sent on a mission, but we were not told of the dangerous. King Cedrick willingly sent us on a mission that would mean our deaths.”

“What, why?”

“I have no clue. But we went out upon the sea and reached the island that we had been sent to. We were not told that the island was inhabited and the people of the island tried to kill us. We barely made it back to the ship. But they were already there. We had nothing to fight them with. So I grabbed the first thing I could.”

“The hook.” 

He nodded. It made sense now. There were hook all about the ship.

“That was the first time I killed anyone. I was fighting for my life, for everyone’s lives. I tried to save him, my brother. That was when I lost my hand. It was too late tough, one of them had stabbed my brother. I remember killing the man who did it. We got away. But my brother died within the night. Even though I had killed the man who stabbed my brother, I knew that it was really King Cedrick who was responsible for his death. I couldn’t go back to serving my king after that. Not after he allowed my brother to die. So I took to the seas swearing that I’d make him pay. And I wear the hook as a reminder.”

“I’m sorry about your brother.” I said quietly.

“Hmm.” He mumbled as the rain continued to pour. “”Well I’m sorry about this whole situation love.”

“It’s okay. I finally got the adventure I’ve always dreamed of.”

“Is it everything you wanted?”

“It’s a tad bit scary then I would like. And the man I’m sharing my adventure with isn’t always the friendliest. But at least it’s not boring.”

“Well I’ll try to be friendlier.”

I smiled at that, pushing my wet hair out of my face. 

“Come on love, why don’t we go dry off.” He suggested.

“Okay.” I jumped up and followed him back below the deck. “You know. You still haven’t told me you’re real name.”

“Another day love. Another day.”

\---

The day was turning dark as the soft clouds hid the sun. The King and Queen sat quietly in their lonely castle. Everything reminded them of their daughter, everything. After a few days of still no news they had thought that perhaps they should send out ships to search for her, to hunt down the pirates who had captured her. But what use would it be. They had no clue where she could be, or even if she was still alive. And what good was vengeance anyway. Baelfire no longer came to stop by. He had come by at the begging, but he didn’t any more. It seemed like everyone had given up all hope of the princess ever returning. Even the Queen and King were starting to lose their hope. How could she possibly be alive? She had been lost to pirates. There was no way she was ever going to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Sorry for posting later than normal, once again. My mom decided last minute to go on a four day camping trip. But I got a lot of writing in.


	18. What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hook has some good news, and Emma learns his real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from out of nowhere, and I love it.

The days passed with a sort of lightness. Hook and I danced around each other. Rain only fell in light spitters and the birds flew high up in the sky. It was nice, especially with the fact that Hook was more open and friendly now.

One day while I was wondering about the ship I found an old pirate map lying around. The map was falling to bit and it was smudged from water and brown from the sun. It was rather fancy looking, and had beautiful drawings of sea creatures on the edges. I pocked the thing, finding it interesting.

 

Hook smiled brightly at me as he walked into the captain’s cabin, carrying a rather over filled plate full of food.

“What have you got there love?” He asked, gesturing to the old map that lay on the table in front of me.

“I think it’s a pirate map.” I told him. “A rather old one by the looks of it.”

“My, what pretty thing.” Hook poured me some of his rum into a glass.

“Oh, no.” I said waving it away. “I’m fine.”

“It’s a special occasion.”

“A special occasion?”

Hook nodded ginning away. Something was up, he looked way to happy. Perhaps he had too much to drink.

“Well even if it is a special occasion, I don’t drink rum.”

“Oh come on love.” He said, making a show out of him sitting down. “Princess’ don’t drink rum?”

“We drink wine.”

“You can’t find wine on a pirate ship love.” He stated.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Ah…yes.” He picked up his glass holding it high. “I would like to propose a feast.”

“To what exactly?’

“To what indeed?” He said taking a sip from his glass.

“What’s going on with you?” He was starting to worry me now.

Hook set his glass down and leaned forward into the table. “I know these waters.” He whispered.

“Wait, what?”

Hook laughed and drowned a bit more of his glass. 

“Are you serious?” I asked.

“I promise you Swan, I’m telling the truth.”

“You can get me home.”

“Indeed.”

I laughed happy, relived. It was crazy, but I could get back home. There was still hope.

“Come on love, drink up.” Hook said waving his arms about encouraging me. 

I laughed at his expressiveness. He probably was drunk, or perhaps he was as happy as I was.

“Alright.” I mumbled. 

For some idea I decided to drown the whole drink which was not a good idea. I cringed at the weird burning sensation and Hook laughed at my reaction.

“That’s it Swan.” He laughed.

We ate like crazy laughing and smiling. I kept making sure he hadn’t been joking and that he really could get me home. And he kept reassuring me that everything would be alright.

 

I hadn’t touched my glass after drowning it once, Hook of course kept drinking. He seemed to be able to hold it though. We had stopped eating before finishing even half of the food Hook had brought up.

“All done love?” He asked.

“Ya.” I said. “Umm, thanks…For the food, and the good news.”

“Of course.”

“I think I’ll get some sleep now.”

“I’ll come with you.” He said jumping up.

“Umm, okay.”

“You know what my brother used to say.” He said holding the door open for me.

“No, what?”

“The world is a crazy place. Sometimes you have to make crazy leaps.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“A crazy leap, like a leap of faith. Do the unexpected.”

I nodded watching him as he jumped in front of me.

“That’s not actually how he said it though.”

“No?” I said stopping.

“No.” He eyed me for a bit. 

Suddenly his hand came out and pushed a stray hair from behind my ear. I jumped back, freaked out. He definitely had too much to drink.

“No.” Hook continued, hardly noticing my reaction, still staring into my eyes. “He would say, the world’s a crazy place, and one day you’re going to have to make a crazy leap Killian.”

“Wait… Killian, that’s your name?”

“Aye.”

I smiled. “Well it’s nice to meet you Killian.”

“Nice to meet you too Miss Swan.”

“I don’t mind if you call me Emma.” I told him. “Well, I should get some rest. Goodnight Killian.”

“Goodnight Emma.”

 

I walked slowly back down below deck, hardly believing that he had told me his real name. Killian, it was an odd name, but I found myself strangely liking it. It suited him. I smiled as I fell down into my hammock. Soon I would be home. Would things change though, I wondered. It was probably best not to think of that. Just enjoy the thought of home.


	19. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Hook get a little wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supper excited about this chapter, when I first started writing ideas down one of the first things I wrote was; gets thrown in water.

I sat on the edge of the ship, my legs dangling over the edge. Once and awhile the water would spray up against my bare legs.

I heard soft footstep coming from behind me and I turned to see Hook how was smiling at me. I smiled awkwardly back.

“Beautiful day.” Hook said nodding towards the sky.

I was indeed a beautiful day. Hook leaned against the edge of the ship, breathing in the air. I couldn’t help but remember how only yesterday he had told me his real name. I wondered if I should use it.

“Don’t worry love.” He said interrupting my thoughts. “I’ll get you home soon.”

“How soon?” I asked staring back out at the water.

“Soon.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Can you swim Swan?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said. “I used to swim a lot as a child. I loved it.”

“Good for you.” He said.

Hook walked away and I stared back out at the water.

I felt something hard push into my back. I could feel my body slipping forward, towards the water. I lost my balance, my arm flailing about me trying to find something to hold onto. But there was nothing and I fell straight into the water with a great splash. My body sank into the freezing cold water and I began to push myself above the water, needing air. The moment my head pooped back out of the water Hook’s laughter filled my ears.

Hook was laughing like crazy, standing by the edge of the ship, his head pitched back. He had pushed me in. He pushed me in.

“You pushed me in.” I screamed, splashing water at the ship.

Hook kept laughing away.

“Hook.” I screamed.

Hook seemed to think that my predicament was far funnier then I was finding it. 

“Killian.” I yelled.

Hook stopped laughing, eyeing me, as though impressed that I had used his real name.

“I’m freezing cold. Get me out.”

Hook grabbed a rope. I figured he was going to throw it to me. But instead he used the rope to jump in. He fell into the water beside me, popping up with a grin.

“I could have drowned.” I said splashing water into his face.

Hook laughed wiping the water out of his face. “I asked if you could swim.”

“Just because I can swim doesn’t make me a good swimmer.”

“I’m sorry love, but you seem to be doing fine.” He floated onto his back. “I don’t know what you were talking about Swan, this water is quiet refreshing.”

“It’s freezing.” I said splashing some more water at him.

“Okay, okay. Calm down love.” He swam over to the rope that was hanging into the water. “Come on.”

I swam over and climbed up the rope and onto the ship. Hook climbed up after me. I stood on the deck with my arms wrapped around me, shivering.

“You really are cold.” Hook said.

“Yes.” 

Hook ran off, going below deck. I moaned and fell down on the stairs, still shivering.

Hook reappeared holding a blanket “Here you go.” He said handing me the blanket.

“Thanks.” I said taking it from him, wrapping it tightly around me.

“I’m sorry about throwing you in Love.” Hook said sitting down beside me.

“Really?” I asked, beginning to dry my hair. 

“Yes.” Hook sighed and stood back up. “Don’t worry, soon you’ll be home and you’ll never have to see me again.”

I stood up and followed after him. “What are you going to do after all of this?”

“Well I’ll have to find a new crew.” Hook said quietly.

“I’m sorry about what happened to your crew. I really am. I don’t know if I ever really told you.”

Hook just nodded. “What about you love? I bet your dying to get back home.”

“Ya… I guess I am.” My eyes wondered over the ship slowly. “I’m going to miss our ship though.”

Hook laughed. “When you return home, there will be terrifying stories of the great Jolly Roger.”

“You think.”

“Of course.” 

I walked slowly about the ship trailing my hand along the old wood. I would miss this. I hadn’t realized it before, but I would miss this. I would miss the sun and the stars. I would miss the birds and the sound of the sea. I would miss the wind and the old ship. I would miss it, I would. 

“How much longer till we return?” I asked Hook once again.

“Not too long, perhaps somewhere around a week.”

Within a week I would be forced to return to being the princess I was, no more lazing around and lying in the sun. My parents would be watching my every move once again, perhaps even more now. People all around me, no longer the emptiness that the ship offered. 

“Come love, I believe it’s about time we ate something.” Hook said interrupting my thoughts.

I walked slowly into the captain’s cabin. The blankets still tightly wrapped around me. A few seconds later Hook marched in carrying a tray of food.

“Eat up.” He said.

I smiled watching him sitting down. I had come to enjoy our strange little meals we had. I had become accustomed to Hook and the way he acted. 

“What is it Love?” Hook asked, seeing that I wasn’t eating my food.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I’m just not really that hungry.” I got up from sitting at the table. “I just need a moment.” I said walking out of the cabin.

The cool air hit me as soon as I stepped out. I ran to the ships edge and let the tears that were working their way from my eyes fall. I didn’t want to go, I realized suddenly. I wanted my family but I didn’t want to return home, I was enjoying it here far too much. I enjoyed this ship far too much. But I couldn’t stay, this isn’t where I belonged. I had a duty, I was a princess. I had my adventure and now it was ending. It was over. Soon I would return home, and soon this all would be behind me.


	20. Piratey stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auto correct had to keep reminding me that Piratey is not a word.

“Do you think I would make a good pirate?” I asked walking over to Hook.

“No.” He said.

“Why not?”

“You can’t fight.”

“Okay, but either then that.”

“You make a wonderful pirate Swan.”

“Thank you. So what kind of things are we going to do our last week?”

He glared at me.

“Like piratey things.”

“Piratey things?”

I nodded.

“Well most pirates get drunk to have a good time. And you seemed rather against that option last time.”

“I’m not getting drunk. And rum is disgusting.”

“Says the person who drinks wine.”

“You don’t need to get drunk to have a fun time.”

“Really?”

“You seemed to be having the time of your life when you pushed me in the water yesterday.”

“Still not over that love?”

I shook my head.

“What piratey things are you expecting love? We can’t exactly look for bared treasure.”

“You don’t have any games.”

“Like a betting game.”

“Yes.”

“We don’t have anything to bet on.”

I thought for a moment. “But we do.”

Hook looked at me puzzled and I ran off. I came back with a basket full of food. Hook laughed at me.

“Alright love. I shall teach you the game.”

Hook pulled out some die and quickly taught me how to play. The first game he taught me was a game of pure luck. Hook won that one, stealing almost all of my food. After I had told him how the game was not far in the least he decided to teach me another game. This one was one of deception. I liked this game far more. At first it was easy for me to spot when Hook was lying. He would usually fidget in some way. But once I was beating him he became more self-conscious of his small little fidgets. It was harder to tell if he was lying or not. By the time we got bored of the game and decided to call quits I had just a bit more food than he did.

“Well it looks like I won.”

“Indeed. Well played Swan.” He said smiling at me.

“What next?” I asked.

Hook laughed and shook his head. “When you think of something Swan you can come and find me.”

 

I lay lazily on the ship’s deck rolling the dice that Hook had left, around on the floor. I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t know why I had this sudden urge to do stuff all of the sudden. Perhaps it was because I didn’t want to leave. It was slightly scary the fact that I didn’t want to leave. I shouldn’t want to stay on a ship alone with a pirate. But I did.

“Still looking for something to do love?” Hook asked walking over.

“Ya.” I said lazily. “Can’t think of anything though.”

“I may have an idea. Wait here.”

Hook returned a moment latter. “I found these below deck.” He said holding up a candle.

Somehow he managed to light one of the candles and placed them around the deck of the ship. I watched as he spread out the food that I had brought up earlier. 

“Come on Swan. Supper underneath the stars.”

I smiled waking over to him. “Not very piratey.” I told him.

“No, but it’s something.”

He poured me some rum, and I didn’t stop him.

“You should teach me a pirate song.”

“I would like to see you make up a pirate song.”

“Perhaps after a drink or two.”

“Oh, the princess is going to drink.”

I drank the rum cringing again. 

“You’ll get used to it love.” Hook told me.

I nodded begging to eat the food. Hook was right though, after a few sips the rum was okay. I drank about two glasses. To which Hook told me I had enough. 

“Alright.” I said standing up, not realizing how wobbly my legs were. “Pirate song time.”

“Well this should be interesting.” 

I mumbled things about being a pirate and ships and random things I could think of. I danced around like the drunken person I was.

“Enough, enough.” Hook called out stopping me. “You’re terrible.”

“Care to help me out.” I asked holding my hand out to him.

He grabbed onto my hand and pulled himself up. “Very well.”

Hook spun me around, he sung in a quiet dark sort of tone. I could tell that the song was supposed to be scary. But it was hard to make the words out.

“How was that love?” Hook asked, grabbing my arm gently.

“Why do you call me that?” I asked.

“Hmm?” 

“Love, why do you call that?”

“Pirate nature.”

“Have you ever loved anyone?” 

“No.”

“Has anyone ever loved you?”

“Well my family.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Then no.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

A yawn came over me and I giggled at it. “I think I should go to sleep. See you in the morning Killian.” I said tapping him lightly on his chest.”

“Good night Swan.”

\---

The carriage came to a slow stop and I quickly jumped out before the driver even had a chance at being a gentleman and helping me out of the carriage. Izzy was already outside waiting for me, practically jumping with excitement.

“Izzy.” I laughed running over to my friend and giving her a big hug. “How are you Isabelle?” 

“Wonderful now that you’re here.” Izzy laughed. “And you?”

“Fine.”

“Any guys?”

I rolled my eye. “No.”

“Come on Emma, it’s about time you found a guy.”

“Well maybe I don’t want a guy.”

“Suit yourself. Come on, let’s go inside.”

Izzy waved to her servants to grab my bags and we headed inside.

“So how is Jack?” I asked refereeing to Izzy’s new beau. 

“I moved on from him.”

“Really?” I said shocked.

“He just wasn’t right for me. I know what we can do.”

“Hmm.”

“We can go to town and find a guy for you.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Oh it’d be fun.”

“No.”

“Come on.” Izzy begged.

“I’m fine Izzy.”

“While Miss independent Emma Swan is not being any fun today.”

“Sorry.”

“Come on.” Izzy walked me towards the room that would be mine, one of the servants stood there.

“Miss Swan’s room is ready your majesty.” The boy said.

“Thank you Marcus.” Izzy said smiling away.

The boy nodded and walked off.

“Really?” I said glaring Izzy down.

“What?” She said innocently.

“You’re flirting with the servant boy aren’t you?”

“I’m just having a little fun, there’s no harm really.”

I just rolled my eyes and kept my comments to myself as we walked into the room.


	21. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Killian enjoy their last night aboard the ship.

A stray droplet of water landed on my face managing to wake me up just as another water droplet fell. The ship was still dark and so I rolled over figuring it was still night. Hook had told me today that by tomorrow or the next day, I would be home once again. 

The water splashed against my head yet again. I guess it must have rained while I was asleep. I was surprised that it hadn’t woken me up. I rolled carefully over in my hammock listening to the soft creeks of the ship. For all I knew this could be my last night on the ship. After that thought crossed my mind I knew I wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep. I jumped out of my hammock deciding to get my fill of the night sky, before I had to return home. I walked along the cold hard floor of the ship, realizing that I would need some shoes. I laughed a bit at that, it was odd to think that I had gone on this whole adventure without wearing a proper pair of shoes.

The stars filled the night. It was so beautiful, too beautiful. I wasn’t sure what I would miss most about the ship, but this, this had to be up there.

“Will you miss it Swan?” Came Hook’s voice from behind me.

I’d never seen Hook out at night. I assumed that there was nights that he roamed the ship as I did, but I never saw him at night.

“Ya.” I said staring out at the night sky. “The view from the palace is nothing compared to this.”

“Shame.”

“I’m going to need some shoes.”

Hook looked down at my feet then nodded. “I think we will make it back by tomorrow.”

I wanted to tell him how much I didn’t want to leave, but I decided against it.

“We could stop off in the town and get you some shoes, and perhaps some proper clothes.” Hook suggested.

I nodded in agreeance.

“Do you think anyone will recognize you?” He asked.

“I doubt it.”

We stared out at the night sky in silence.

“We had fun though, right Swan?”

“Either then being kidnapped and almost killed.”

“That’s what made it fun.”

I smiled and he smiled back at me.

“Your quite something, you know that Swan.”

“Thank you.” I said wondering where that comment came from. “You’re not quite as scary as you seem.”

“That’s not very good for my reputation.” He said.

“You don’t have to be a pirate you know.”

He hummed quietly.

I undid my braid letting my hair fall down and began to whisk it back up again, redoing it up.

“Come here love.” Hook said.

I eyed him questionably.

“Let me do it for you.”

“You know how to do a braid?” I said sitting over in front of him.

“Indeed.”

“Where did you learn that?”

“No clue.”

“Wait, how are you going to braid my hair with a hook?”

“I promise not to hurt you.”

I cringed a bit as his fingers ran through my hair. It felt nice though. Once and a while I felt the cold metal against my neck. But he kept his word and didn’t even come close to hurting me.

“There you go.” Hook said swinging the braid in front of me.

“Thank you.” I said inspecting the braid. “Nicely done.” It was a nice braid.

“I’m a man of many surprises.”

“Apparently.”

“Look at that Swan.” Hook pointed and I quickly turned to see a shooting star.

“Wow.” I simply said.

“Did you make a wish?”

“No.”

“Come on Swan, waist of a shooting star.”

“Sorry.” I laughed. “You made a wish?”

“Of course. And don’t you go asking. I know that you’re smart enough to know the rules of a star.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He stared back out at the night sky. The strange lighting of the night made his blue eyes seem brighter. Strange how his dark eyes had changed to light blue.

“Is it weird if I sleep out here tonight?” I asked suddenly.

“That’s not weird at all.”

I disappeared for a moment only to come back with a bundle of blankets. I lay the out on the deck so that I would be comfy. Hook laughed watching me.

“What?” I asked him

“Nothing.” 

“Good.”

“See you in the morning love.”


	22. In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian reach shore and Emma decides on a night in town before going home.

The light never reached below deck. So I always slept in for a very long time, long after the sun itself had awakened. But lying on the deck with the sky as my ceiling the light woke me up early. I moaned, not wanting to be up this early. But soon I was smiling. I had woken up to the sun rise, and it was beautiful. It strangely reminded me of my mother, she loved sunrises.

“Killian.” I said knocking on the captain’s cabin’s door.

Within a few seconds Hook came out, still in a sleepy daze. I simply pointed to the sky and a smile worked its way across his face.

The colours of the morning popped, turquoise of the water, light blue for the sky and all the colours of the sun. Seagulls flew overhead, crying out sadly.

I laughed tipping my head back, breathing in the moment.

“This is why I love the sea.” Hook said simply. He pointed without saying anything.

There on the horizon was a bit of land and floating on top of everything was the castle, my castle.

“Home.” I said quietly.

I turned to Hook but he had already disappeared to the ships wheel.

“How long?” I called up to him.

“Soon, very soon. You should get ready.”

I thought for a moment before realizing that I didn’t have anything with me. “I am ready.”

Hook looked me up and down then nodded.

I stood by the edge of the ship as the castle slowly became bigger and the land got closer. Home, it was right there, I could almost touch it.

“Hook.” I yelled suddenly. “Stop.”

“What is it Love?”

There will be someone at the docks.”

“Take the wheel.”

I did and Hook disappeared into his cabin coming back out holding some stuff. He handed me a cloak as he putt on another one. He then pocketed a knife and some coins. He took off his hook putting it into a bag an pocketed that as well. 

“Already.” He said taking over the wheel once again.

It seemed like only a matter of seconds had passed till we had reached the dock. We had spent days at sea, weeks. And within a few seconds I was home, home.

“Alright love.” Hook said simply.

I nodded and pooped my cloak over my head.

Hook jumped down. He didn’t look too much like a pirate any more.

“Hello sir.” Hook called out, all fancy like, to the man on the dock.

“Three shillings to dock here.” The man said. “And I’ll need your name.”

Hook handed him the shillings. “Killian Jones.”

“Well I hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Jones.”

“Thank you Sir.”

The man nodded and walked away.

“Come on Emma.”

I jumped down beside Hook. We tied the ship up to the dock, making sure it wouldn’t go anywhere while we were gone.

“Town and first and then I’ll take you back.” Hook said.

I nodded.

“Alright then.”

We walked slowly along the dock and then onto the street. I avoided sharp things that I might happen to step on. We wondered for a bit till we hit the town and found a store deciding to go in.

“Good morning Sir.” The lady in the store greeted us.

Hook smiled back at her. “We’re looking for some shoes.” Hook told her.

“Of course.”

I sat down on the seat and we waited. I tried on a few shoes till one pair fit nicely, Hook paid.

We wondered out on to the street again and went into another shop. This time I tried on some clothes, Hook figured I should look nice enough when I returned home. I went into the back of the shop and tried on a simple dress. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was nice looking. I spun around in front of the mirror. I had forgotten what I felt like to spin in a dress.

“I like this one.” I told Hook walking out. “What do you think?” I asked, spinning for him.

“You look lovely.” He told me. “We’ll take it.” He said turning to the shop owner, handing him some money.

 

“What now?” I asked as Hook and I kept walking.

“Well I’m hungry.” Hook said.

We went into a beaten down tavern and ordered some food. It was surprisingly good food. We ate in silence watching the people around us.

“Could you bring me back tomorrow?” I asked Hook. “It’s just that it’s rather late.”

“Of course.” He said.

We wandered around once again, for a bit, trying to find some place to stay for the night. I was admiring a man’s painting when Hook gently tapped on my shoulder. I turned to him.

“For you.” He said showing me a simple flower.

“Thank you.” I said taking it from him.

Hook smiled and gave a few coins to the painter. I twirled the flower around in my hands as we continued on walk. Eventually we found an inn for the night. Hook booked two rooms, and bid me goodnight.

The room was very, very small. It had a tiny window with a not exciting view of the building next door. There was a tiny bed that lay right on the ground. The roof just barely missed my head. There was a small dresser with a mirror and a candle. The only thing else in the room was a small tub with a curtain pulled in front of it. That was all there was in the room and everything was pushed up against each other. It was all I needed though. I fell down on the bed which was not surprisingly comfy at all. Within a few moments I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see a young girl standing there.

“Would you like anything Miss?” She asked.

I glanced around the room. I didn’t really want to bother her with anything.

“I would like to have a bath.” I said.

“Of course Miss. I’ll get some water for you.”

“I could help you.” 

The girl looked at me shocked, but said nothing so I followed her. Together we carried two large buckets of hot water back up to my little room. I thanked her and told her to go to Hook’s room and he would pay her.

It was nice to have a real bath instead of just standing out in the rain. I was incredibly dirty and the water got filthy fast, but I didn’t care. The water was so warm and it felt so good. I dried of and tossed the dirty water out of the tiny window. After that I snuggled up into the bed, blowing out the candle and closing my eyes. I thought of home and dreamed of the seas.


	23. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me sad, but a happy sad.

Morning rolled around and I found myself burring deeper into the blankets, not wanting to move. I heard a knock on my door.

“Come on Swan. “ Came Hook’s voice from the other side of the door. “Time to get up.”

I made a great deal of moaning as I rolled out of bed. I smoothed out the dress we had bought yesterday. I had worn it to bed having nothing else to wear. Then I combed throw my hair letting it stay down, figuring that was how I had worn my hair as a princess. I threw my cloak over my head not wanting anyone to recognize me. I wondered out of the tiny room and walked down the halls. 

I passed by a window that looked out to sea. I suddenly found myself running, running to get outside. I ran across the sand my shoes flying off. I stopped sticking my toes into the water as it crashed against the shore.

“You forgot you shoes love.” Hook came from behind me carrying my shoes.

I took them from him as he stood there quietly beside me.

“I forgot your flower.” I suddenly realized.

“That’s okay. I’ll get you another one. I just took it out of someone’s garden.”

I laughed, because of course he did. Hook tossed a rock and I watched as it skipped across the surface.

“You want to try?” He asked holding out some rocks to me.

I took them from him and tossed one. It sank right away.

“More like this.” Hook demonstrated, his rock jumping three times.

I tossed another one, it still sank right away.

Hook held out his hand to me and I put the rocks back into his hand.

“Lay your hand flat.” He instructed. 

I did.

He put the rock back into my hand and folded my thumb over it. “Now bring your hand back.”

I did.

“Not so far.” He said gently tapping my arm.

“Keep your arm flat when you through.”

I did and this time the rock skipped twice.

“Nicely done Swan.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “Hook.” I said. “There’s something I haven’t really told you.”

“What is that?”

“My family. They’ve never heard about you.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean that you could easily get the money without being recognized.”

“You want me to get the award?”

“You did save me in a sense.”

“But I kidnapped you?”

“Not technically.”

“Swan, I think you’re mistaking the kind of man I am.”

“Just take the money and you can be on your way… Please.”

“Okay. What’s our story?”

“I was out at sea with Baelfire.”

“Who’s Balefire?” He asked,

“A family friend, royal.”

“Ahh, continue.”

I did. “Then the ship got attacked by pirates. They kept me locked up for three days.”

“Make it four.”

“Four days. Then they tried to attack another ship. This was your ship.”

“My ship?”

“A navy ship.”

Hook sighed but nodded.

“There was a great fight, but you won in the end, saving me. You brought your injured crew back to land and continued alone to bring me home.”

“Your family will be fine with me bringing you back all on my own?”

“I’ll tell them I made you.”

“Okay.”

“You’ll have to think of where you serve.”

“Won’t be hard. I know lots of places.”

“Okay, I think that’s it.”

“Time to go home?”

I nodded. “Yes, it’s time to go home.”

 

It had taken a bit before Hook had managed to get a carriage, but managed it in the end. Killian ended up driving it. I didn’t trust him though, so I sat beside him. He pointed out to me how silly it was for us to get a carriage and no one sit inside it.

I’m not sure if the carriage ride was too fast or too slow.

“You’ll have to call me Emma.” I to Hook as the castle got closer. “And go by Killian.”

“Yes. I understand love. I’ll be on my best behavior.” He said smirking.

“Watch where you’re going.”

 

It felt like hours and yet it felt like seconds when suddenly we had stopped.

“No guard.” Hook said.

“No.”

I wanted to jump down and race into my home, and yet I just wanted to sit here and not move.

“Come on Emma.” Hook said offering me his hand and I jumped down clutching his hand tight. I was shaking like crazy.

“It will be okay.” Hook whispered in my ear.

One of the servant boys was standing at the front entrance. Peter, that was his name. 

“Name.” He said simply.

“Killian Jones. We’ve come to speak with the king and Queen.” Hook told him.

“Of course. Right this way.”

“Your parents are very friendly.” Hook whispered.

It was eerie to walk though these halls again. They seemed so lonely so sad. It only made my shaking even worse. We were told to wait in the grand hall. I stared up at my Mother and Father’s thrones.

Hook squeezed my hand. “It’s going to be alright Emma.” He said reassuringly.

 

They came, like ghosts, half in a daze. I stood there watching, tears began to fall from my eyes. They held hands, like how Hook was holding mine. Their eyes had lost their sparkle, they didn’t even smile. Their walk was a slow one, not even the tiny bit curious of the people in their court. The tears continued to flow down my face. I made a straggled sound as I struggled for air. They hadn’t even sat down yet, they looked over as though slightly concerned. 

That’s when I booked it. I full on ran. They seemed startled at first, as though scared. But then my hood fell down as I ran for them. They both made a noise resembling the one I had made only seconds ago. I dived into their arms and we all fell onto the floor. Tears surrounded us. They covered the ground. Hands fell upon my face, fingers ran throw my hair. A whisper, “Emma?” I nodded, crying, shaking, why couldn’t I stop shaking. They were shaking too now though, crying. Then laughter, pure full-hearted laughter. They picked me up, wiped me off, held me tight, stood back and started to flood me with kisses. 

Someone walked in, probably concerned about all the commotion.

“Your majesties.” The man said confused.

“Peter.” Said my father, laying a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. “I am giving you the great honor of announcing that our daughter has returned home.”


	24. First Day Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first day home.

During all of this I had totally forgotten about Hook who was only standing a few feet away watching the whole thing. Within a few seconds the bells were ringing telling everyone of my return. I buried myself within my Mother’s arms not caring about how old I was. I was home.

“How?” My mother asked, wiping the tears from my face. “What happened?”

“Snow.” Said my father walking back over to us. “She must be tired.”

“No.” I told them. “Well, yes. But I just want to go sit outside in the garden.”

My parents nodded, understanding. This is when I remembered Hook.

“Killian.” I said turning to him. He just stood there quietly. “He’s the one you should thank.”

Hook smiled a bit.

“Come on.” My father beckoned him to join us.

 

We walked outside to the garden. I sat down in the grass, my mother’s arms still wrapped around me. Killian stood awkwardly. My parents probably thought he was just trying to be respectful, but to me I knew the truth, I knew he had no clue what to do.

“Do you want to tell us?” Mother asked me.

“Killian can tell you.” I said looking up at him.

“Why don’t you sit down?” My father told him.

“I’m fine.” Kilian said. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.” He said with a nod. “Your majesties.” He added as if an afterthought.

Hook went on to weave the story we were going with. He started with how his ship was attacked by pirates. He quickly named off some faraway place, in which he served. He made the story sound believable. My parents were clearly convinced, still crying and clutching me tight, as though if they let go I would disappear. But I didn’t care that they were holding me like a child, I didn’t care at all.

“We owe you very much Mr. Jones.” Father said.

“I know your majesties.” He looked over at me with his dark blue eyes. “I know.”

“Well, we just have to have a feast.” Mother suggested.

“I’ll go talk to the cook.” Father nodded beginning to leave.

“Papa, wait.” I yelled suddenly standing.

My father stopped mid step and I ran to him.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too sweetie.” He said kissing me on the forehead before leaving.

Mother came behind me putting her arm around my back. I half melted into her arms. I didn’t care that Killian was standing right there.

“What do you want sweetie?” Mother asked.

I didn’t know what I wanted.

“How about a walk?” She said.

“Sure.”

“Do you want to come along Mr. Jones?” Mother asked Hook.

He looked as though he might say no.

“Please Killian.” I didn’t have to ask twice.

Mother lopped her arm through mine and we walked slowly. It was hardly walking that’s how slow it was. We didn’t have a care in the world. Mother pointed to something and then would tell a story asking if I remembered, which I did, then we would laugh.

“We missed you so much Emma.” Mother said quietly. “We thought that we might never see you again.”

“I thought so too.”

We held each other close a t that. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hook trailing behind us, having not a clue what he was doing.

 

Eventually someone called for us and we made our way back into the castle. 

“Do you want to get changed?” Mother asked me.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

My father was waiting for us inside. “Will you be staying with us Mr. Jones?” Father asked Hook.

“I don’t know your majesty.” Hook began.

“”Please stay Killian.” I said.

“Alright I’ll stay.”

We all sat down at the table waiting for food to be served. 

“You know Mr. Jones we were quite desperate to have our daughter returned to us.” Father said.

“She was desperate to get back to you.” Kilian said.

“We have an award for you, for your deed.”

“Thank you Your Majesty. It is more then I deserve.”

“Nonsense. Our daughter is safe because of you. You deserve much more then we could ever offer.”

My father continued to ask Kilian some more question. He came up with quick, good answers. I vaguely listened finding myself very hungry. I hadn’t really eaten any food yet.

“I lived by the water as a boy. My brother and I went there almost every day.” Killian told my parents.

I tried to imagine Killian as a little boy playing by the water with his brother.

“What about the rest of your family?” Father asked.

“My mother died giving birth to me. My father left on some ship and never returned. My brother, Liam he was all I had left.”

My parents clearly didn’t know what to say, it was a tragic story. Suddenly the food came out. Kilian’s eye widened at the sight of the feast. Mother and Father laughed as the food was served. There was only my favourites. Hook tried to eat slowly, but was failing miserably. It was so good. I had missed this, that was for sure. My parents talked no stop. 

“Please, just call me Killian.” Hook said after a while of Mr. Jones this, Mr. Jones that.

“Well, Killian are you staying for the night?” Mother asked.

“You are staying. Aren’t you Killian?” I asked.

“Yes, I’ll stay, for the night.”

I smiled at that. Night had rolled around fast. It wasn’t quite night though, but I was exhausted. My parents told me to go to bed and get some sleep, I needed it. They both hugged me tight, kissed me, saying good night and telling me how much they loved me. I could have stayed there forever in their arms. But I was so tired, and I did want some time to myself.

 

I opened my door slowly. It didn’t even creak at all, not like the doors on the ship. Light filled the room, reaching every corner. My room was so empty, so large, so lonely, and it didn’t move, didn’t even make a sound. I walked over to my balcony looking out. The water was so far, there wasn’t even a single bird in the sky. I how I missed it already, I missed the smell of the sea. 

I heard a soft knock on my door. “Come in.” I said.

The door opened and in walked my maid, Anna. “Your majesty.”

“Anna.” I said smiling.

“It’s good to see you again your majesty.”

“It’s good to see you too Anna. I’ve missed you.” I said realizing how much I had missed her.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Are you?” She asked, as if knowing.

“Everything’s changed now, hasn’t it Anna?”

“Yes your majesty. I’m afraid so. But one can hardly depend on things to stay the same, because everything is always changing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again fro all the love, it means a lot to me!  
> side note: I just want to know if anyone has found this fic through Tumblr.


	25. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up in the middle of the night hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the supper late update, going back to school was more stressful then I thought it was going to be.

I couldn’t sleep. I tried. But I couldn’t. I got a few moments of sleep but I woke up once again and tossed and turned fighting for sleep. Eventually I gave up and jumped out of bed. I wrapped the cloak around me and walked out of my room. The halls were dark. I couldn’t remember the last time I wondered down these halls at night. There was no one else wondering about. I felt kind of hungry. I walked down to the kitchen thinking that maybe I could steal some food. There were a few servants still awake in the kitchen. They all stood up upon noticing me.

“Your majesty.” One of them said. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just hungry.” I half lied.

“Come sit.” 

They ushered me to a chair and got me some food then poured me some tea. After this they told me they’d leave me alone and they did. I sipped my tea quietly in the cold empty kitchen. I heard footsteps and turned to see one of the maids.

“It seems someone else couldn’t sleep.” She said.

I was confused at first but then hook walked in.

“Hello Emma.” He said. “Thank you.” He said turning to the maid, who nodded then left.

“Couldn’t sleep?” I asked Hook as he sat down.

“The bed was too comfy.” He told me.

I laughed.

“You?’

“I was hungry.” I said.

“Your staff is very nice. They didn’t even question it when they found me wondering the halls during the night.”

“Yes, they are.”

“It’s a nice place you got here Swan.”

I nodded simply.

“You’re bleeding.” He said suddenly.

I scanned myself over and sure enough the scab on my arm had opened up and I was bleeding. Hook walked around the room grabbing some stuff. He sat back down and I held out my arm to him. He cleaned it up and wrapped it.

“There you go love.” He said this very quietly as though knowing full well that he should really be saying it, at least not here. “All better.”

“Thanks.” I said quietly, playing with the bandage.

“I can’t stay Emma.” Hook said suddenly. “This isn’t my home, the sea is.”

I nodded understanding. “When are you going to leave?”

“Tomorrow, maybe in the afternoon.”

I nodded simply. It was strange to think that he’d be leaving soon. But he was right he couldn’t stay. This wasn’t his home, he didn’t belong here. Why did I want him to stay anyway? I drank some more tea, warmth spreading through my body. Kilian smiled up at me nodding then walked out, without another word. 

I was beginning to get tired again. I grabbed the last scone off of the plate and wondered upstairs. I didn’t really care how long it took me to get back to my room so I wondered aimlessly down the hallways.

\---

As a child I hated any romance books. My tutor had forced me to read many romance novels and I hated all of them. One day I picked a random book off the shelves from our library deciding to read it. My tutor did not approve of the book, so of course I read it. It was the first romantic book that I had enjoyed. 

The story was one of a shy girl finding herself, conquering the world. Along the way she became friends with a boy. She pushed him away of course. But he kept at her, and in the end they fell in love. 

After that story I gave romantic novels a shot. I never told anyone. And I most certainly never told anyone that I longed for the romance I read in books. No I would never tell anyone that, ever.

\---

“Time to get up your majesty.” Anna said opening the blinds and letting the light fill the room. 

I moaned into my pillow. Then rolled over and sat up. “Dress time?”

Anna nodded. 

I moaned again standing up. Anna helped me get dressed. It felt like it had been forever since I had worn a ball gown fit for a princess. I eyed myself in the mirror as Anna laced up the back. I was beautiful. I had never really noticed that before.

“Ready?” Anna asked.

I laughed. “Sure…Is Killian still here?”

“Yes. I believe that he’s having lunch with us then leaving.”

 

I walked down the stairs carefully. I didn’t want to trip on my dress. I could hear my parents laughing.

“Here comes Emma.” I heard my father say.

I could almost feel my face going red as my parents faces appeared at the bottom of the stair case, smiling up at me. Killian came into view from behind them. He stared up at me, a shocked look on his face. I was shocked too though, at his outfit. He was all dressed up like a proper sea captain, a royal one not a pirate. 

“Emma, you look beautiful.” Father said.

“Thank you.” I said, still feeling red.

“Come on let’s eat.”

I fell behind my parents slowing down to catch up with Hook. “You look funny.” I whispered.

“And you don’t?” He said as though challenging me.

I smiled and walked faster to catch up with my parents. Father and Mother were talking to someone, a royal by the looks of it.

“This is our daughter Emma.” My mother said introducing me to the man.

I was very confused since I had never seen the man before but curtsied politely anyway.

“It is wonderful news that you are okay, your majesty.” He said bowing.

“And this is Killian Jones.” Mother said gesturing to Killian.

The strange man smiled at Killian but his smile quickly faded as his eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully I don't take as long to update.


	26. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the man that Emma does not know, and what does he know.

Killian took a wary step back, cautious. The man eyes widen, he recognized Killian, but how was that possible? The man opened his mouth to say something and Killian booked it, disappearing fast. I jumped back startled by the developments.

“Get him.” The man yelled.

My parents stood still, studded as I. A few servants ran after Killian. 

“What’s going on?” Father said turning to the man.

“That’s Captain Hook, the most feared pirate in all the realms.” 

No. 

“That can’t be.” Mother said turning to me.

“I… I.” I stuttered. What was going to happen to Hook? 

“I’m sorry your majesty but you’ve be tricked.” The man said

“No.” I said sternly. “Who are you anyway?”

“I am Lord Becket, and I know that was not the man you thought he was.”

“How do you know that?”

“I think I would remember the man who threatened my life and took almost all my money.”

“No.” I said stepping back. “No.” I shook my head running away.

Tears began to streak down my eyes as I ran my feet pounding hard against the ground. I choked back tears as ran. 

“Emma.” Someone called out.

I didn’t care though. I ran out of the castle and onto the streets, I was struggling to breathe and pain shot through my sides. It was hard to run in the fancy dress. I stopped short the moment I spotted the guards in the middle of the road.

“Killian.” I called out.

“Your majesty.” One of the guards rushed over to stop me.

I punched him hard and despite his shock at my blow it did nothing. He pushed me back as I kept trying to get forward. I spotted Killian through the crowd of guards. He was pinned against the ground, still fighting. A small cut on his head trickled blood down his face. He spotted me and stopped fighting. The guards grabbed him.

I punched against the guard who was holding me back. No, no, he was leaving, he was going to leave. No one had to know, no one had to find out. Everything would have worked out. Who knows what they would do to him. Why didn’t he fight back, why?

“Come on your majesty.” The guard said, still pushing me.

 

I heard the metallic click of the hook hitting the table. The noise shattered throughout the room. Hook stared up at Becket in a menacing way. 

“Is this yours?” Becket asked.

“You know it is.” Hook grumbled.

I couldn’t watch this, I thought to myself.

“So you do recognize me.”

“Why do you think I ran?” Hook said.

“So you admit that you are Captain Hook?”

“I’m not denying it.”

“And you’re posing as this… Killian Jones.”

Hook said nothing.

“Why?... Ah the ransom.”

“You played this whole charade for money?” Father spat, angry.

Hook just sat there doing nothing.

“Did you know all along?” Father asked.

“That she was a princess.” Hook said nodding over at me. “That she was worth something. Of course.”

“You played my daughter. You tricked her.”

“Yes.” 

Father slapped Hook hard I jumped up. 

“Come on Emma.” Mother said wrapping an arm around me. “Let’s go.”

 

“Their wrong.” I said, once inside my room. 

“Emma.” Mother said in a sad voice. “He admitted to it. He played you.”

“Why should we trust this man, I don’t even know who he is.” 

“He’s been a good friend to us in the days when you were lost.”

“What if he’s the one who wants the money?”

“Emma.” Mother sounded almost desperate now. “I understand. You trusted him. I get that this is hard, but it’s what happened, it’s the truth.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” I asked.

Mother wrapped her arms around me as though trying to protect me from the world. “I don’t know Emma. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day and we’ll forget all about this.”

She kissed me on the head as though that would make everything better. I walked away from her sitting on the edge of my balcony. I heard the click of my door closing and stared back at the closed door. 

I sat there for a bit. Then curiosity got the better of me. I quietly walked through the halls. I hang my head over the staircase. I could just hear the conversation from downstairs.

I overheard something about how bad Hook really was, and all of the wrongs he done. I couldn’t quite make out most of the conversation. I heard something about how I wouldn’t be happy, better do it quick then. They seemed on agreeance on something. 

“We’ll through him in prison for now.” I heard someone say.

The prison? No, No, this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. I fell against the railing. I was so tired. I felt like the teas on my checks had been falling the whole day. 

“Your majesty?” I didn’t turn at the sound of Anna’s voice. She wrapped an arm around me and managed to pull me up.

I felt weak as she brought me to my room.

“I wish I could say everything’s going to be aright.” Anna whispered. “But I’m not your mother.”

“Is there anything I could do?”

Anna said nothing just looking sad, there was nothing I could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our mystery man was Lord Cutler Becket from the Pirates of the Caribbean.


	27. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma can’t let Hook die but she’s not sure what to do.

I guess I must have fallen asleep, I hadn’t even realized that I had. But I woke up to the sun just peeking out from the horizon. No, I thought to myself remembering everything that had happened. I ran out of my room, mad at myself for falling asleep. There had to be something I could do. There had to be a way. I held up the ends of my dress beginning to full on run. My feet lead me down the hallway towards the dungeons. This was crazy. The guards would notice me right away. But I keep along this path I at least had to see him.

 

“Your majesty.” The guards said, startled to see me.

“I want to see him.” I said sternly, not sure if they would allow me to see him or not.

They looked at each other as if wondering if they should or not, but then to my surprise the lead me to his cell. I had never been down in the dungeons before. I don’t even think we ever kept someone in one of the cells before. The place was as dark and gloomy as I had imagined. 

Hook sat in the corner of the dungeon all beaten up and bloodied. He didn’t even look up at the sound of our footsteps. It was like he had lost all of his hope already. 

“Get up.” The guard said kicking against the bars of the cell. “The princess wants to talk to you.” The guard nodded at me then to more of my surprise he left.

“What are you doing here?” Hook asked me.

“There has to be a way out of this for you.”

“Emma, there isn’t anyway. Just leave things as they are. You shouldn’t get involved.”

“Why aren’t you doing anything, why didn’t you fight back?” I asked him.

“This is what I deserve.” He said.

I shook my head.

“You really should go. Please, I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

He was right I realized. But I was determined to find a way to free him, there had to be some way. 

“I’ll be okay Emma.” He said falling back down in the corner of the cell.

I left awkwardly realizing that he wasn’t going to talk to me anymore.

“Thank you.” I said as I passed the guards. I hoped they wouldn’t tell my parents.

 

I snuck back into my room, not wanting anyone to know. Anna came into to my room as usual, not too shocked to see me up already. She didn’t say as much as though. She probably didn’t know what to say. There had to be something I could do, but what? I doubted that Anna could help me. If Hook stayed in the dungeon… they would kill him. He was a pirate after all. But did he deserve it though? I couldn’t let him die, I couldn’t. 

“Are you going to do anything today?” Anna asked me.

“I don’t want to see my parents.” I admitted, still trying to think of a way to free Hook. He probably had a day at most. That didn’t give me lots of time. “I think I’ll go for a walk in the gardens.”

Anna just nodded then left me.

I went out to the gardens wondering around, trying to figure things out. They probably would do it at night, so that it wouldn’t cause too much drama. I could dress up in a guard outfit and take Hook from them. But that wouldn’t work, the guards kept their uniforms in their rooms. It would be to obvious if I walked into their room. What else though? If I knew where the keys were hidden, but I had no clue. I wondered in circles around the garden then walked back inside the castle. I didn’t want to see my parents, so I went back to my room. 

Where were things kept in this place, where would someone hide keys to a dungeon? I fell upon my bed. I was tired, and if I was going to do anything, it was going to have to happen at night. Maybe some sleep wouldn’t hurt.

 

I woke up, jumping up and quickly looking out the window. The sun was just setting, I still had time. I threw on my cloak, covering my head with the hood. I ran down to the library, you could easily hide whatever you wanted in there. There didn’t seem to be anyone wondering the halls of the castle tonight. The library almost felt haunted with how empty it was. Where would someone hide something? Too bad we didn’t have any secret rooms. There was the study though. 

The study was a small room off of the library. Swords hung as decoration above the desk in the room. I jumped up on top of the desk and took two down, just in case. There was a safe in this room. I pulled the picture of the map off of the wall revealing the safe. Locked, of course. My parents were never the smartest people though. I picked the map back up and twirled it around. The key was hidden on the other side. 

I clicked the key into the safe and it opened. I stepped back amazed at my luck. The hook sat there, sharp as ever. I grabbed it carefully and found a ring of keys hiding behind its spot. I grabbed that to, closing the safe and put everything back into its place. Hook didn’t have to die, I could save him, and I would.

I snuck down to the dungeon. Two guards were standing guard at the entrance of dungeons. I jumped out and somehow managed to knock them out. Maybe it was all of my adrenaline building up. I didn’t have time to think about that though. I jumped over the fallen guards and raced to Hook’s cell quickly trying to find the key to open is cell.

“Emma?” Hook said shocked. “What are you doing?”

“I’m freeing you.” I said.

“You’re crazy. You’ll get caught.”

“Not if we’re fast enough. Ah.” The key clicked into the lock and I swung the door open. “You’re going to need this.” I said handing him his hook.


	28. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma hasn’t finished freeing Hook yet.

Hook grabbed his hook, clicking it into place. “You’re crazy Love.” He told me

“Come.” I said already running.” We don’t have much time. “Here.”

I tossed him one of the swords and he grabbed it. “Prepared for anything aren’t you?” Hook said running beside me now. “How did you do it?”

“Shh.” I said, putting my hand out to stop him.” I peeked down the hall, no one, it was safe. We broke into a run again and I took him through a door’s that lead outside.

“Secret passage way.” Hook sounded impressed. 

“It’s for when the prisoner are brought to be killed.” 

We ran again, running out of the castle grounds and onto the street.

“It’s a long run back to the docks love.” Hook said.

“I’m up for it if you are.” I told him, He smiled and we ran fast covered by the darkness of night.

 

We slowed down once we were onto the streets. I didn’t want people to get suspicious. Of course two people walking in the middle of the night is suspicious enough. 

“How did you do it?’ Hook asked again, this time in a whisper.

“I just thought to myself, where would my parents hide a key?” I told him.

Hook seemed impressed as we snuck down the back alleyways towards the ship. “You’d make a good pirate love.”

I just hummed in agreeance. 

“There we are.” Hook said as his ship came into to view. 

“No, look.” I said spotting the guards who were already there.

“Emma, go.” Hook said. “I can handle this.”

“No, I’m not done saving you yet.” I told him.

“Please Emma. I don’t want you to be involved. Go.” His voice sudden urgent. 

“You need my help. Now let’s go.” I said pulling out my sword and running towards the ship, before Hook had the chance to stop me. 

Hook ran in front of me, sword at the ready. The guards were spotted us and ran for us. There was far more of them then us. I jumped out of the way leaving Hook to take care of the guards as I ran towards the ship. I chopped the first line that kept the ship tethered it to land. Hook pushed closer to the ship, despite the guards fighting him back. 

I felt like someone was close and turned around right in time as a soldier was right beside me. I jumped back, pointing the sword dangerously. The guard grinned menacingly at me.

“Hook.” I yelled.

I danced around the guard. I could see Hook still fighting against the other guards. He jumped past them and in front of me. He pushed me back as he fought the guard.

“Go.” He hissed at me.

It would not be an easy escape. The other guards were waiting for me. I booked it, sword ready. It clashed against one of the guards swords. Hook was beside me again, helping me fight them off. The guards crowed around us, we hardly had a chance. There was no way Hook was going to escape. It was impossible.

I heard Hook yell out in pain. I turned to see his arm bleeding from a nasty cut. Hook was still fighting the guard who cut him. The other guard was running at him from behind, sword ready.

“Killian.” I yelled as I ran over to him.

Hook turned a bit as I pushed him over. Everything seemed to happen slowly after that. Hook was pulling out his sword, but the guard was already there. 

My breath was taken from me as the blade ran through my side. I choked, struggling for breath, not full comprehending what just happened. The guard just stood there, holding the sword and the other end of the blade was still in me. My legs were going weak and blood began to cover the sword, some spilled out of my mouth.

“No.” I heard Hook cry.

I crumpled onto the ground, as the cold over took my body. I shivered, my vision blurring. Through my blurry vision I could see Hook fighting the men with a new stance. He stabbed them one by one, killing them all. 

“No.” I muttered weakly, the word barley coming out of my mouth.

“Emma, Emma.” Killian ran fell down beside me. He held my head up from the ground. “Oh Emma, why did you do that? This is why I didn't want you involved.”

“I couldn't let you die.” I stammered. “You shouldn’t have killed them.”

“This is going to hurt.” Killian said as he grabbed the sword and pulled it out of me. 

I gasped, pain flooded over me. Killian ripped off his cloak and held it to the huge gaping hole in my side. I shrived as the wind blew against me. My hair fell into my face. Even it was red from the blood.

“Hold on Emma.” Killian said. His voice sounded broken, as if he was scared.

“Red sky.” I said looking up. “That’s a bad sign right?”

“No love, you got it wrong.” Killian said, his voices shaky. “A red sky at night is a good sign.”

I felt sleepy, so very tired.

“No, no. Come on, hold on for me. Okay? You can do that for me love, can't you?” He was crying now, the tears shone brightly on his face, shiny like stars.

“I'm sorry Killian.” I said as I wrapped my hand around his, I wasn’t sure how long I could hold on.


	29. Hook's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Emma unconscious we see things from Hook’s perspective.

“No, no. Emma, Emma, please.” I begged Emma as her eyes closed. “Emma no.” Tears stung as they fell from my eyes. She couldn't be dying, no. Why did she sacrifice herself for me?

I screamed loudly into the night, cursing the gods and the fates. This shouldn’t be her price to pay. I brushed her hair away from her face, and in one swift movement picked her up.

“Hang in there Emma. You saved me. Now it's time for me to return the favour.” I told her.

I ran with her in my arm. Her blood kept flowing, running over her body and mine. Her bright face was turning pale, she was barely breathing. I still had time though. The people were beginning to appear on the streets. 

“Someone help me.” I screamed, my voice broken. “Help me.”

A man rode over with his cart and I jumped into the back, still holding Emma. 

“To the castle.” I told him, urgently.

The man drove fast, not asking any questions. I clung to Emma, trying to stop some of the blood flow. The castle came into view and I jumped off before the man could stop the cart. I ran into the castle past stunned guards.

“Help.” I screamed, my voice echoed off of the castle walls.

Servants began to appear. 

“It’s Emma. She’s dying.” I stammered. “Please save her.”

The people quickly lead me to a room where I carefully laid her on the bed. I watched as the servants began moving around gathering up everything they could to help her.

“What’s going on?” I turned to see Emma’s parents standing there.

“You.” Emma’s father grabbed me slamming me against the wall. “What have you done?’ 

“I’ve done nothing.” I said pulling away from him

 

“Emma.” The queen cried out, realizing that it was her daughter on the bed. The king ran to her side, the two of them started crying, over their daughter’s bloodied body.

“Get out.” The King said angrily looking at me.

“I’m not leaving her.” I said.

“This is your fault.”

He was right it was my fault, but I couldn’t just leave her here.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” I said quietly.

“You’re a pirate, what did you expect was going to happen?” The king yelled at me.

“David.” The queen said putting her hand on his arm.

“I deserve everything that comes my way. Emma doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“She’ll be alright. We just need some space to work.” A servant told us.

The King ushered his wife out glaring at me the whole way. I couldn’t leave her though. I opened the curtains of the room revealing the balcony. I walked out onto the balcony hoping to stay out of the way.

\---

It was a cold night and the soft lull of the ship helped calm me, as it always had. But something was different now. I felt more worried than before, I was worried about Emma, but I didn’t want to admit it. I had never been this worried about any of my new recruits. And Emma had more than proven herself. I didn’t worry about her when I had the rest of my crew around. But now that we were alone, I worried about her.

I walked out of my cabin quietly, making sure not to make a sound. There she was, like she always was, half perched on the edge of the ship. Her hair wasn’t done up, so the wind blew at it in crazy ways. She was quite something that was for sure.

\---

“What’s going on?” I demanded as the servants didn’t seem to be doing anything anymore. “What’s going on?” I yelled when no one answered me.

“There’s nothing more we can do.” One of the servants said. “We don’t know how much longer she can hold on.”

“No, no.” I ran to Emma’s bedside grabbing her cold hand. “Is there nothing you can do?” I asked.

The servant just shook her head as they awkwardly left.

Tears fell down my eyes. She was still breathing, but slow, too slow.

“You have to hold on Emma.” I told her. “Don't you want to see the sunrise? Look at Swan, it's beautiful. You'd love the way the sun lights up the water.”

The door creaked and I jumped up. It was the queen.

“Is she..?”

“No.” I told her, “She's strong, she can hold on.”

It was sad to see the queen fall down beside her daughter. 

“What happened?” She asked.

“It was my fault.” I said slowly.

The queen said nothing so I continued.

“I am a pirate, she always knew that. But for some odd reason she seemed to think I was a good person. And I believed her. That's why she wanted to save me, to give me a chance. She freed me from the dungeons and we ran all the way back to my ship. Your men were already there though. She fought against them with me. Then she, she sacrificed herself for me.”

“What, you’re saying the guards wounded her?”

“It was dark you majesty. She was wearing a cloak. They had meant to kill me, but she jumped in the way.”

“She really does love you.”

I stepped back a bit shocked by her statement. 

“And it is clear that you love her.”

I tried to say something but nothing came out.

“It is said that sometimes, all it takes for us to be good, is the right person. I hope for her sake that you are the good person she sees.” She ran her fingers through her child's hair. “Your right, she is very strong.” She said with tears in her eyes. “Look after her. I have to find David.”

She stood up slowly.

“It will be alright your majesty.” I told her.

“I hope your right.” She kissed her daughter crying some more, but eventually she left. 

After she left I say in the chair beside Emma tiredness washing over me.


	30. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recovery is a slow process.

Pain radiated throughout my body. It was hard to breath. It felt like my body was caving in on me. I could barely open my eyes. But I did, somehow. It was bright in the room, almost too bright. Someone was sitting there, asleep.

“Hook..? Killian...?”

Killian moaned opening his eyes slowly. He blinked at me with a sleepy smile. Then his eyes widened and he practically jumped up.

“Emma.” He sounded overjoyed.

“What time is it?” I asked sitting up a bit, my voice sounded groggy. 

“Emma.” He laughed.

He grabbed my shoulders gently and then kissed me. He kissed me. I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do. He broke away suddenly.

“I'm sorry.” He said.

I sat there half confused. But I wanted him to kiss me again.

“Are you okay? I should get your parents.”

I grabbed his shirt before he could run off.

“Killian” The pain I was in was excruciating. But I used every bit of strength I still had to kiss him back.

He pushed me away, and I was scared that I had done something wrong.

“It's okay love.” He said. “But you need your sleep. There will be lots of time for that later.” He gave me a wink, than kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

He was still the same old person, but things had changed.

 

Everything that happened in the next few moments was a bit of a blur. I was in such pain, it was hard to concentrate. I was still trying to figure out if Killian had actually kissed me or if that was some kind of weird dream.

My parents came running in crying. The hugged me a kissed me. Everyone kept asked if I was okay. Then the servants came rushing in, they kept saying that I needed rest, everyone left the room and I fell asleep.

 

I awoke the pain flooding over my body once again. Hook stood on the balcony leaning over the edge. He looked back at me noticing that I was awake and walked over.

“Hey.” I said.

“You’re supposed to be asleep.” He told me.

“And I have a funny feeling that your aren’t technically supposed to be here.”

He laughed. “Are you feeling better?”

I moaned.

“Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?”

“I don’t know. It just kind of happened.”

“Thank you.” 

I smiled at him.

“You should get some sleep.” He said.

“I think I’m in too much pain to sleep.”

“Well try. I hear they’re already planning all ball for when you’re all better.”

“A ball? You better save me a dance.”

Killian laughed and I closed my eyes despite the pain.

 

It had been a little over a week and I could walk without any pain know. I still had a scar where the sword had entered me. I liked the look of it though. It made me who I was. Anna and I struggled to get my ball gown on, she didn’t do up my corset as tight as normal though, for that I was happy.

“Come on Emma.” Mother said entering my room.

I hurried over to my mother’s side and we looped arms. We walked slowly down to the grand ball room. It seemed like everyone was there. I scoped the room trying to spy Killian, but I couldn’t find him.

“May I have this dance?” I turned to see my father standing there.

I laughed and took my father’s hand. The music began and I laughed as he spun me, I reached for mother’s arm and we tried to dance, the three of us, but it didn’t really work. We were laughing pretty hard by the end of our dance.

I wondered through the crowd trying to find Killian.

“Ahh, the beautiful Lady Swan.”

“Killian.” I laughed and hugged him.

“Woe there Love.” Killian laughed awkwardly. “I believe I owe you a dance.”

“Yes.” 

Killian took me where everyone else was dance and we began to dance.

“You look very handsome.” I told him.

“As do you.” He said with a smile. “Your father cleared my name.”

“He did?”

“Your mother helped of course.”

“So are you going to go back to the sea? It is your home after all.”

“I do love the sea Emma. But I don’t think I’ll go back.”

“But you have to go back, you love the sea.”

“Perhaps I found something I love more.”

The words seemed strange coming from his mouth. I leaned closer against him. 

“I don’t want you to give up the sea for me.” I told him.

“The sea’s not going anywhere. I want to be here with you Emma, I don’t know where this will go, but I don’t want to leave you.”

I kissed him and he smiled back at me. Then we danced, living in the moment not sure of what was next to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter left. Thanks so much guys for all the love. I'm terribly sorry for being so busy.


	31. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recovery is a slow process.

Pain radiated throughout my body. It was hard to breath. It felt like my body was caving in on me. I could barely open my eyes. But I did, somehow. It was bright in the room, almost too bright. Someone was sitting there, asleep.

“Hook..? Killian...?”

Killian moaned opening his eyes slowly. He blinked at me with a sleepy smile. Then his eyes widened and he practically jumped up.

“Emma.” He sounded overjoyed.

“What time is it?” I asked sitting up a bit, my voice sounded groggy. 

“Emma.” He laughed.

He grabbed my shoulders gently and then kissed me. He kissed me. I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do. He broke away suddenly.

“I'm sorry.” He said.

I sat there half confused. But I wanted him to kiss me again.

“Are you okay? I should get your parents.”

I grabbed his shirt before he could run off.

“Killian” The pain I was in was excruciating. But I used every bit of strength I still had to kiss him back.

He pushed me away, and I was scared that I had done something wrong.

“It's okay love.” He said. “But you need your sleep. There will be lots of time for that later.” He gave me a wink, than kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

He was still the same old person, but things had changed.

 

Everything that happened in the next few moments was a bit of a blur. I was in such pain, it was hard to concentrate. I was still trying to figure out if Killian had actually kissed me or if that was some kind of weird dream.

My parents came running in crying. The hugged me a kissed me. Everyone kept asked if I was okay. Then the servants came rushing in, they kept saying that I needed rest, everyone left the room and I fell asleep.

 

I awoke the pain flooding over my body once again. Hook stood on the balcony leaning over the edge. He looked back at me noticing that I was awake and walked over.

“Hey.” I said.

“You’re supposed to be asleep.” He told me.

“And I have a funny feeling that your aren’t technically supposed to be here.”

He laughed. “Are you feeling better?”

I moaned.

“Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?”

“I don’t know. It just kind of happened.”

“Thank you.” 

I smiled at him.

“You should get some sleep.” He said.

“I think I’m in too much pain to sleep.”

“Well try. I hear they’re already planning all ball for when you’re all better.”

“A ball? You better save me a dance.”

Killian laughed and I closed my eyes despite the pain.

 

It had been a little over a week and I could walk without any pain know. I still had a scar where the sword had entered me. I liked the look of it though. It made me who I was. Anna and I struggled to get my ball gown on, she didn’t do up my corset as tight as normal though, for that I was happy.

“Come on Emma.” Mother said entering my room.

I hurried over to my mother’s side and we looped arms. We walked slowly down to the grand ball room. It seemed like everyone was there. I scoped the room trying to spy Killian, but I couldn’t find him.

“May I have this dance?” I turned to see my father standing there.

I laughed and took my father’s hand. The music began and I laughed as he spun me, I reached for mother’s arm and we tried to dance, the three of us, but it didn’t really work. We were laughing pretty hard by the end of our dance.

I wondered through the crowd trying to find Killian.

“Ahh, the beautiful Lady Swan.”

“Killian.” I laughed and hugged him.

“Woe there Love.” Killian laughed awkwardly. “I believe I owe you a dance.”

“Yes.” 

Killian took me where everyone else was dance and we began to dance.

“You look very handsome.” I told him.

“As do you.” He said with a smile. “Your father cleared my name.”

“He did?”

“Your mother helped of course.”

“So are you going to go back to the sea? It is your home after all.”

“I do love the sea Emma. But I don’t think I’ll go back.”

“But you have to go back, you love the sea.”

“Perhaps I found something I love more.”

The words seemed strange coming from his mouth. I leaned closer against him. 

“I don’t want you to give up the sea for me.” I told him.

“The sea’s not going anywhere. I want to be here with you Emma, I don’t know where this will go, but I don’t want to leave you.”

I kissed him and he smiled back at me. Then we danced, living in the moment not sure of what was next to come.


	32. Some odd years later

I always dreamed of flying. I wondered what it would be like to soar through the clouds, the world beneath you, not a care in the world, free as could be. I would have given anything to fly. But I never did and don’t think I ever shall. But I’m okay with that now. Because now I have much more then I could ever want.

I closed my eyes the wind blowing hard across my face. I dreamt I was flying at last, and it did feel as though I was. I open a shy eye, looking out at the water. The water was dark blue and the sun was rising, its orange glow lighting up the sky. It was more than I could ever ask for.

“Good morning Love.” The voice whispered beside me.

“Good morning.” I smiled, turning to face Killian and kissing him on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the head.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” I asked.

“Someone’s in a happy mood.” He said.

“What gave me away?”

He laughed. “I love these quite moments between us.”

I counted quietly wanting for the moment to be interrupted. Killian glared at me as if warning me not to jinx it.

“Ahhhhh.”

“Stop it.”

Killian and I started laughing our heads off as the screaming voices drew nearer.

“Stop it.” Said the girl’s voice.

The boy laughed jumping down in front of us, his dark hair a mess on top of his head.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear.” He said quickly noticing our glares.

“It’s okay Liam. Your father’s just sad that he doesn’t get me all to himself anymore.” I told him.

“I think we should punish him.” Killian whispered to me.

I jabbed him in the stomach, silently telling him that I didn’t think that was a good idea.

“There’s the other half.” Killian said as our daughter walked down brushing off her skirt.

“Liam threatened to through me off the ship.” She told us.

“Mayra, I’m sure your brother was just teasing you.” I told her. “Now let’s go get some breakfast.”

Liam stuck his tongue out at his sister before running off. Mayra ran after him, her dark curls flying behind her.

“Well they’re quite the handful.” Killian said.

I nodded, putting out my hand as if telling him to help me up, and he did.

“I can’t wait for the next one.” He told me. “Should we tell them?”

“I think it’s time they knew.” I said running my hand over my stomach.

“I think it’s going to be another girl.” He said.

I smiled at him as if challenging him. “How much are you willing to bet on that?” 

He laughed as we walked towards the captain’s cabin were our children were waiting. Yes this was way more than I could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this fic. Thanks again for reading it and all the love.


End file.
